The Heir of Slytherin
by Rhiannon Black
Summary: AU: It's been done before but hear me out... When Hermione finds a new side of herself, how will everyone react? Who will be her real friends? Most importantly who will she be? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I like to pretend I own them. But I don't, because if I did I wouldn't have killed who she killed in OotP  
  
Summary: It's been done before, but not like this. Hermione finds out who she really is. Will it change her? Who will her real friends be at the end of her final year at Hogwarts? Most importantly, who will she be...?  
  
She never really felt like she belonged there. True, the Sorting Hat puts you were you want to be, so she supposed she belonged there, but she never really fit in. She had a thrist for knowledge, a need to prove herself despite her muggle background. She had no real friends in her house. They had only really all excepted her because of the Troll incident back in their first year, and that's really only because Harry and Ron accepted her after she took the blame. Since that day forth, she supposed she could have called them friends, but she felt like they used her for her intelligence, and almost like they were ibeneath/i her. So no she didn't really have any friends. So, yes it's true, Hermione Granger never really felt like she belonged in Gryffindor.  
  
Little did she know however, while she was brewing over all this in her head, that her muggle parents habored a dark secret from their only precious daughter. A secret that would change her world. A secret consisted of that she was not their daughter at all. They had adopted her, they did not know however that they had adopted a witch. And so it came as quite a shock to the entire Granger family when Hermione got her letter of accpetance from Hogwarts. They should have told her right then and there, when the owl dropped the letter off. They should have told that she was adopted. But Katherine Granger feared that it might drive her only child away into a world that she did not dare to pretend to understand.  
  
And so they let her go on believing that she was a muggle-born, a mudblood witch. Little did they know that she was the most powerful witch that Hogwarts had seen in quite some time because she was the daughter of one of the most powerful wizards ever to graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke up on the morning of her seventeenth birthday slowly. She had sat in bed for a long time, feeling somewhat idifferent/i then she had the night before.  
  
'Probably just the fact that I'm a whole year older. And that I'm about to start my final year at Hogwarts. Oh and did I happen to mention that I'm Head Girl!' she thought to herself extremely pleased.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and casually glance in the mirror, did a double take and screamed,  
  
"MUM!" she yelled gasping at the sight of herself in the mirror.  
  
Gone was her once bushy brown hair, but rather in it's place were perfect ringlets of jet black curls. Her skin became slightly tanner overnight and her previously falt body had dropped into a drop dead gorgeous figure. Hermione's almond shaped chocolate brown eyes were no longer either. But rather more of a cat shape, and she watched them shift from purple to grey as she calmed down a bit, only to go back to purple as she grew uneasy after watching her eyes change.  
  
"What is it honey?" Katherine asked approaching the bathroom. When she saw her daughter she let out an unceremonious gasp as she dropped the dish she had been drying in her hands. She moved into the bathroom and put her arm around the visibly shaken girl that she had called her daughter for fifteen years.  
"Come into the kitchen. It's time your father and I told you something..." she said leading the way. 


	2. His and Her Reactions

A/N: OH! How exciting! People reviewed so I'm turning out another chapter right now. Okay, so thank you's and chocolate frogs to: Cat, cuttie- blossom, ShadowWolf2371, Draco is the man, I LeAeNa SeRpEnTiS I, Sweet Sere, Lady Malfoy, xxsw33txhunni3xx, Callista Moon, Smudged, and finally, Baby Goo Goo 2.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last time. If I owned them, I'd have killed off Hagrid....  
  
So here it is... The next chapter of "The Heir of Slytherin"...  
  
It was thundering out in the English country side. The entire inhabitants of the area where soaked to the bone. Except of course the two you were sitting in front of a warm fire at the old Riddle Manor. Now to any old muggle, Riddle Manor looked old and broken down. But if you had magic blood courses through your veins, you could see it for what it truly was. Four floors, tall stained glass windows and beautiful gardens. All sorts of anti-muggle chairs were placed on the house. It was a safe place, if you were the right sort of person.  
  
"Lucius, you have been my most faithful and trusted servant since we started," Tom Riddle said. He looked as he had in the Chamber of Secrets, except aged, as he should have been.  
  
"Thank you my lord. I live to serve you," Lucius Malfoy said bowing his head.  
  
"My daughter's birthday is today." Upon hearing this information Lucius' head shot up and there was an expression of confusion evident on his usually cold face. "Yes," Tom continued, "I have a daughter. She is seventeen today Lucius. She was under very powerful charms and spells to keep her appearance and true self concealed, until today. I want her found Lucius. And you will find her."  
  
Lucius, who had never questioned the Dark Lord before, simply stared at him, truly unsure of what to say. "How will I know who she is, my lordship?" he asked, his voice flattering and trembling, truly afraid of the wrath of Voldemort.  
  
Tom turned to his servant and smiled wickedly, "She has been lvivng as a mudblood. She goes by the name Hermione Granger."  
  
Lucius Malfoy promptly fainted to the floor.  
  
Hermione stalked up the stairs and slammed the door. She proceeded to take everything in her room and, in a very un-Hermione-like manner, began throwing it into suitcases. She had to get out of her house. There was absolutely no way she could stay here after what those people, those strangers had told her. She sat down for a brief moment to mull over what had just happened in the kitchen.  
  
**Flashback**  
"Hermione dear," Katherine started to say, but lost her voice, and began to tear.  
  
"What your mum is trying to say pumpkin," Guy Granger said picking up where his wife had left off, "is that you're not our daughter Hermione. You were adopted."  
  
At first she wasn't really sure what she was hearing. 'Adopted?' she thought, 'There must be some sort of mistake... They've got to be joking.' She searched for some sort of joke in either of their faces. But both people whom she'd loved all her life, showed no sign of faltering. And when she became quite aware of this fact, she became terribly angry.  
  
"Adopted?!" she bellowed so that half of England could hear her, "Am I adopted? Why didn't you ever say anything before? I could have been a pureblooded witch this whole time! All that torment, all the name calling. All for nothing. All because you, you, you people," she spat viciously, "lied to me all my life! I don't even know you!"  
  
And at that she ran out of the kitchen, leaving a completely broken Katherine Granger hysterical in her husband's arms. **End of flashback**  
  
After she had thrown everything that mattered into some suitcases and had grabbed all the money she could find, she dragged all of her things downstairs and outside. Returning to the kitchen for just a second to face the Grangers one last time.  
  
"You've both been wonderful to me. But now it's time for me to find my real family. Thank you for having me," she said with a stiff upper lip.  
  
'I could go to London and stay in the Leaky Cauldron until the start of term,' she thought dragging all of her things behind her, "What am I going to do?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
There was a loud BANG behind her, and she whipped around to be face to face with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, or should I say Riddle?" he asked smiling, not smirking, but smiling. Before Hermione could put anything together, she was hit with the Pertificus Totalus, and passed out.  
  
A/N: Now I know Hermione was a little OOC before, but she is the daughter of Voldemort, a temper should be expected. Lucius put her in the Petrificus Totalus becase quite frankly, he'd never get her to go with him any other way and the truth is something that she isn't ready for yet. Next Chapter: Hermione meets Daddy Dearest. You guys keep reviewing... I'll keep writing them. I hope this chapter was a little longer for you guys. 


	3. Father

A/N: Thanks for reviewing again you guys. It's very much apperciated. Seriously. You guys keep reviewing like you are, and I'll kep the chapters coming out everyday.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, tis a shame...  
  
Hermione rolled over in bed. 'It was all a dream,' she thought, 'It was all a mean horrible dream...' and with a satisified smile on her face she brushed up against her satin pillow and went slowly back --- 'SATIN PILLOWS?!'  
She shot up in the bed and looked around the room. She was currently laying in a old mahogany four post canopy bed with sheer black curtains hanging all around her, amidst a sea of black satin sheets. Three of the walls were a beautiful emerald green, the fourth wall however was made up of floor to ceiling windows, with the same sheer black curtains hanging from them in which the warm summer breeze was currently blowing through. Her suitcases were piled neatly in the corner of the room, next to a large wardrobe. Upon closer inspection by Hermione, the wardrobe had several different specie of snake carved into it. There was also a large vanity with a large ornate mirror with two snakes forming a heart at the top. Hermione was astonied at the room, which was probably larger than her entire first floor of her house. 'Old house,' she thought bitterly.  
"Oh! Miss is up! Master is telling me to get you ready for breakfast," a small female house elf said appearing in the room.  
"Good morning," Hermione said smiling, "Who are you?"  
"Oh I is being Pipsy, Miss. If you is not minding Pipsy saying so Miss, you is very pretty," the house elf said bashfully.  
"Thank you. Now if you don't mind me asking, who is your Master Pipsy?"  
"Master Riddle of course."  
  
"Lucius," Tom hissed, "Why did you stun my daughter?"  
"Master, please. She would not have come with me any other way. She does not know anything. She would have ran!"  
"Crucio!" Tom yelled causing Lucius to fall to the floor. When he was done twitching with pain, Tom spoke again, "Now, go get your son."  
  
"Miss," Pipsy said from behind Hermione, who was sitting at the vanity, "you is now done."  
Hermione looked at herself, she looked beautiful. She had on a green wizard robes (A/N: I'll put a link for reference...) and her now black hair was settling in soft curls down her back. What still puzzled her however, were her eyes, that seemed to change when her mood changed.  
"Master is asking you to join him in the dining room now Miss," Pipsy said, "You will follow me please..."  
Pipsy made her way out of the huge doors that lead into and out of Hermione's room, and down a long tall corridor with moving painting and old tapestries hanging. She then followed her into a huge dining hall that could revial The Great Hall at Hogwarts. At the end of a large table, she could make out three figures.  
"I is leaving you now Miss. Call if you is needing me," and with a snap Pipsy was gone.  
Hermione suddenly felt very on edge. She had woken up in a strange bed right after Lucius Malfoy had called her Miss ---  
"Hermione, my child, come and join us won't you?" Tom asked kindly. Hermione walkd foward confidently and as regally as she could and took the seat at Tom's right, sitting across from Lucius Malfoy, who was actually smiling pleasantly at her, and was seating next to an extremely confused looking Draco Malfoy.  
It was Draco who spoke first. "If you don't mind me asking, my Lord, but why is she here?" he asked rather viciously, hoping that he might get to have a bit of fun with the little mudblood.  
"Ah, and what a good question that is Draco. I don't believe you tow have been properly introduced. Draco Lucius Malfoy, met my daughter, Hermione Rhiannon Riddle."  
"Your WHAT?!" they both exclaimed at the sametime, much to the delight of the two older men.  
"Yes, my daughter," he said turning to Hermione, "You grew up thinking you were just like everyone else. And then you were accepted to Hogwarts, and called a mudblood," he shot an incredious looking glance at Draco, "But you aren't my dear. You are as pureblooded as they get. You are my daughter."  
"But, I don't understand," Hermione said, regaining her voice finally, "If I am your daughter, why did I grow up with Muggles. And whose my mum?"  
"And this is where it gets interesting," mumbled Draco, looking intently at Tom.  
"Well your mum's name is Rhiannon Wrage, and she is actaully on her way down from Ireland as we speak..." Tom began.  
"Rhiannon's coming here? Master do you think that's wise?" Lucius said breaking in.  
Tom growled slightly, but ignored the comment, "And now what you really want to know. Your mother stuck by me no matter what. She never really believed in what we did, but she never spoke out against me, just silently supported from behind. After Harry Potter destoryed me, your mother took you to Ireland to live with her and her family. But the Ministry of Magic was soon on to her as well. Because she never partook in anything, and never asked questions, she could not be taken to Azkaban. When you were two, she thought it would be best for your safety if you stayed with her friend Narcissa Malfoy. Somehow the person who was supposed to take you to Narcissa brought you to a Muggle orphange. And so that is how you ended up wth the Grangers."  
Hermione sat silently in her chair for what seemed like hours, but in reality was no more then a minute. Her eyes filled with tears she asked, "So I was never not wanted, it was just a misunderstanding?"  
"We think, M'Lady," said Lucius, "That it was Dumbledore who took you that night. We also think that it was he who placed those charms on you. But what we don't yet understand, Miss, is how the Baslisik was able to stun you in your second year..."  
"That's simple," Draco said, speaking for the first time since the revilation, "'Enemies of the Heir beware...' She was an enemy at the time. Ironically an enemy of herself. The Heir of Slytherin."  
Hermione laughed a little, which drew attention back to her, before rising and embracing Tom. "Father," she whispered softly.  
  
After breakfast was finished, Tom and Lucius asked the two children to leave them to their work. Hermione and Draco walked silently out of the hall.  
Draco turned to face Hermione and smiled, "I guess I can't call you mudblood anymore."  
"I suppose not," she answered quietly, her eyes turning purple.  
Draco noticed this little change in her however,"How'd you do that?" he asked amazed  
"Do what?"  
"Your eyes. They changed colours."  
"Oh that," Hermione said as they walked a long corridor, "I don't really know. When I woke up yesterday they just did that. They seem to change most when I get anxious. What color are they now?"  
"Purple. They change according to your mood?" he asked. After she nodded, he said, "You got that from your mum. She has chameleon eyes too."  
"Chameleon eyes? I've--"  
"Read about those?" he finished for her with a chuckle.  
Without realizing it they had walked out onto a balcony overlooking the front gate and entrance way.  
"It's weird, isn't it?" Hermione asked, looking out over the garden, "Us being civil to eachother and all."  
"You're a different person now Hermione. You act differentlt, you look different, your heritage is different."  
"That's all the matters really isn't it? That I'm not a mudblood?"  
"Of course not. Well yes, to be perfectly honest. But I would like to get to know you. I alsways have. You are a smart witch, I always wanted to know you, but my father stood in the way."  
Unconsciously, Hermione reached out for Draco's hand, which covered hers completely. She had never really taken the time to notice him before now. He towered over her at 6'2" to her 5'5". His training must have been doing something right for him because he was built. His platinum blonde hair wasn't slicked back today but rather hung loosely around his face. And his eyes, she'd never really been this close, they weren't grey at all, but silver. He had lost of of his boyish looks and stood next to her as a man.  
Still holding his hand tight, she whispered, "Tell me about my mum."  
"You can find out for yourself, she's here."  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I am warning you right now however, that I know exactly where this story is going, and if you don't want to see an evil, and I mean EVIL Hermione, it is best to turn back now. I put my first bit H/D in, I simply adored it. Next chapter Hermione meets Mom and the issue of going back to Hogwarts is addressed... 


	4. So, What Now?

A/N: Oh how I do love reviews. HINT HINT HINT. Anyway, Jess to answer your question: you'll have to read on and find out. Someone needs to remind me to ask if I can borrow Harry and Draco from Slytherin-nette. If you don't read her Alternative Goblet of Fire and Sorcerer's Stone stories, you should.  
  
To CrinkleCutRuffles: I mean this honestly, thank you for your review. Just a few points, 1: Voldemort is magically and her mum is magically, both parents are magic therefore to me she'd be a pureblood. 2: I like calling him Tom, it just makes him seem more human rather than a monster. 3: That is mentioned in the end of this chapter and addressed fully in the next. 4: When I said powerful charms and spells were put on her, I meant it. So much so that it even hid her blood. I'm not sure if that's do-able, but it's my fic so in my world it is, (. And I think you are right, an A/U might be a good thing to tack on it.  
  
Disclaimer: I can dream.  
  
(This is going to start in Draco's P.O.V. from the incident in the previous chapter.)  
  
After we'd finished eating, Father and the Lord, asked the new Hermione Riddle and I to give them a bit of leave so that they could talk about business. We walked around the large mansion, just kind of wandering with no real aim. I think that we were both a bit in shock still to find out who she really was.  
"I guess I can't call you mudblood anymore," I said smiling.  
"I suppose not," she said. She had been looking down most of the time during our walk. But as she spoke she looked up and I saw her eyes turn purple.  
"How'd you do that?"  
"Do what?" she asked me as if she had no idea that her eyes had just changed colors.  
"Your eyes. They changed colours," I said sort of in shock.  
"Oh that," she said quietly again as we walked, "I don't really know. When I woke up yesterday they just did that. They seem to change most when I get anxious. What color are they now?" she said turning to me staring right at me.  
"Purple," I said barely above a whisper, I just noticed how, well beautiful she looked. "They change according to your mood?" she nodded, "You got that from your mum. She has chameleon eyes too."  
"Chameleon eyes? I've." she started to say, but I had heard the beginning of that sentence too many times to not know what was coming next.  
"Read about those?" I said smiling, genuinely smiling at her for one of the first times.  
Without realizing it we had walked out on to the balcony overlooking the front gate and entrance way.  
We sat looking over the front for a few minutes in silence.  
"It's weird, isn't it?" she asked suddenly, looking over at the garden, "Us being civil to each other and all."  
"You're a different person now Hermione," I told her honestly, "You act differently, you look different, your heritage is different."  
"That's all that matters to you isn't it?" she asked sounding hurt, "That I'm not a mudblood?"  
'Stupid!' I thought to myself, "Of course not. Well yes, but I would like to get to know you. I always have. You are the smartest witch in our class. I always wanted to know you, but my father stood in my way."  
I was telling her the truth after all. When I had found out how smart she was I was amazed. I wanted to talk to her, to be able to hold an intelligent conversation with her. That's why I had always challenged her. I wanted someone to match me. Because let's face it, frankly in a battle of wits, Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy were certainly unarmed. Hermione was armed with a canon.  
I was pulled away from my thoughts by something touching my hand. I found Hermione's small hand wrapped in my own. I smiled at her and stared at her and studied her. She was almost a whole foot shorter than me. Her now black curly hair fell softly around her face. Her eyes that had been at the beginning of our walk purple, were now turning sky blue before my eyes. Among her new appearance, she had believed very womanly curves which Draco studied especially carefully. 'She isn't beautiful,' he thought, 'she's gorgeous.'  
I squeezed her hand a little and she squeezed a bit back and whispered, "Tell me about my mum," as she rested her head on my chest.  
I noticed a Horseless Carraige pulling up through the gates.  
"You can find out for yourself, she's here."  
  
Meanwhile, Lucius and Tom were still in the hall. They weren't really discusses business, but much rather gossiping like two old hens.  
"She is back, Lucius, and so you know what that means," Tom said excitedly.  
"But My Lord, when we thought that Hermione was gone, we agreed to have Draco marry that Parkinson girl," Lucius said nervously as Tom sat eyeing him.  
"Lucius, please don't make me hurt you again. I am sure the Parkinsons will understand if you tell them that Draco was supposed to marry my daughter first. After all they are loyal to me, I'm sure they will understand," he said losing his patience, "Besides which family would you rather the Malfoys be associated with. The Parkinsons," he kind of almost spat, "Or the House of Riddle?"  
Lucius bowed, "I will inform them at once."  
  
Rhiannon had received an owl last night, while sitting in her Manor in Northern Ireland. The owl was very black, and hard to see while flying at night, making it almost impossible to track. The owl delivered a letter with a crest on the envelope that she had not seen in months and her heart had skipped a beat. 'Tom!' she thought excitedly.  
She gave the owl a bit of a treat and it waited over in the corner for her reply.  
  
'Rhiannon-  
I have found her my love. I found Hermione. She is at the Manor. Please come as soon as possible.  
-Tom'  
  
It had taken an hour for the news to settle in and apparated into Hogsmeade and had taken a horseless carriage from there.  
She was pulling up to the Manor, her eyes were a royal purple color and hundred of thought ran through her head. She looked up onto the balcony that was over looking the front and saw a young blonde man and black haired woman standing together talking. She though of how much they looked like Tom and herself at that age, except well Tom was the raven haired one and she was the blonde. The carriage came to a sudden stop that rocked her out of her thoughts.  
"Lady Wrage," the footman said, "His Lordship welcomes you and awaits for you in the Hall."  
"Thank you," she said taking his hand and emerged from the carriage.  
  
Hermione looked down at the woman coming out of the carriage. She had long blonde hair that fell in soft curls like her own. She was extremely beautiful as well. Hermione turned to Draco, "That's my mum?"  
When he nodded, she broke from their embrace and ran down the main staircase. As she hit the last stair, Rhiannon was entering the Mansion.  
"Hermione?" she asked, barely audibly.  
"Mum!" Hermione yelled.  
They both ran towards each other and in what was probably the greatest moment of both their lives, they embraced. And by the time they pulled apart from each other, both were in tears.  
Tom, Lucius, and Draco had entered the Entrance Hall to witness the teary reunion.  
  
After much crying from the female duo of the five of them, they all moved into the Study to discuss what was to happen next.  
"Will I still be Hermione Granger when I return to school?" she asked, "Or shall I go as Hermione Riddle? Or Wrage even?"  
"That's really up to you Hermione," her mother said, "I don't think Wrage would be a good idea however, as I have been in hiding for so many years."  
"Well I don't want to go as Granger. Granger was the pathetic mudblood know it all. I am not her anymore."  
"Perhaps then you should go as Hermione Riddle," Draco said.  
"And be resorted while you are at it," added Lucius.  
Tom who been extremely silent during this exchange, finally spoke up.  
"You shall go as who you are. And you are Hermione Rhiannon Riddle. And the whole school will be knowing who you are. And you will be asked to be resorted. And you will be in Slytherin as you were meant to be."  
"And you will know longer have to be part of the idiotic Golden Trio of Gryffindor," Draco said smirking.  
  
Oh no! Hermione thought She hadn't even thought of that. What was she going to tell Ron and Harry? 


	5. Questions and Answers

A/N: I'm back! Sorry, I've been sick and the sights been down and there have been some crazy lifeguard parties. Thanks for the reviews again. I just asked Slytherin-nette if I could borrow Draco & Harry and I am anxiously awaiting her reply. But until then you have me to say THANK YOU. Oh! And keep them coming of course. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Rhiannon, the plot line, this computer, and a 1995 Chevy Camaro... Those are the ONLY things I own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And you will know longer have to be part of the idiotic Golden Trio of Gryffindor," Draco said smirking.  
  
'Oh no!' Hermione thought, 'She hadn't even thought of that. What was she going to tell Ron and Harry?' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione visibly paled. "Excuse me please," she said quickly getting up, "I am not feeling very well right now. I think I'd like to retire for the time being."  
Draco looked at her and could simply sense something was wrong, but no one else seemed to have noticed.  
"Very well, my daughter, if you feel up to joining us again, please feel free to do so," Tom said.  
With a quick curtsy, Hermione left the room and practically ran to her bedroom.  
i How could I have forgotten about Harry and Ron? How am I going to tell them who I /i really i am? Should I just walk up to them on the train platform and say, 'Hello boys. Guess what I found out this summer. I'm not a mudblood, I'm Voldemort's daughter.' How perfectly lovely. Oh this is even better, 'Hello Harry. Guess what I found out. My dad killed your parents.' Terrific!/i she thought sarcastically.  
She had finally reached her bedroom and belly flopped on the bed. While she was laying there face down on her bed, she began to think again,  
i What does it matter what they think anyway? I'm only their friend because they are using me for homework. Don't think I don't know that. I'm not a fool after all, I am the smartest witch at Hogwarts. I never really liked those two anyway. All they do is babble on about Quidditch and such. You know what? They hell with them. If they are real friends, they'll except me, and if they aren't it's their lose./i  
"Precisely," a voice drawled from the door.  
Hermione picked her head up to stare at the door which she had foolishly left open. She found Draco staring back at her, as he leaned on the doorframe, arms folded across his chest with that infamous smirk on his face.  
"Precisely what?" Hermione asked confused.  
"What you just said. About them being real friends or not."  
She hadn't realized that she had spoken the last bit of her rant out loud. She blushed and looked down.  
"Well," Draco asked still in the doorway, "Are you going to invite me in? Or should we try to conduct a civil conversation like this?"  
She laughed a little, before pulling out her wand and transfiguring the small chair from her vanity into a plush green couch. "Come on," she said getting off her bed and heading for the couch.  
"We should talk you know," he said as he sat down, "About what's going to happen when you get back to school. You're an entirely different person, I doubt some people will even recognize you."  
"Yes well, I suppose I do look a bit different," she said as her eyes shifted to an ocean blue color.  
"I like your eyes," he said foolishly and then suddenly wished he hadn't when she giggled a little at him.  
"What is Slytherin like?" she asked changing the subject after she noticed him blushing.  
"Well, to be honest, the guys are all arrogant bastards and most of the girls are a bit, well whore-ish. Oh but I can't wait to see the express on Pansy's face when she sees you walk in with me. It will be absolutely priceless."  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Hermione asked apprehensively.  
"Pansy?" Draco asked between fits of laughter, "Pansy? That pug faced screech owl? Ha! Only in her dream Hermione."  
They sat in silence a moment before he spoke up again. "Your name is too long."  
"What?" she asked shocked.  
"Yeah. Hermione. It's too long, takes too much effort to say," he said smiling at her, "Gotta think of something shorter."  
"Oh anything but 'Mione. That reminds me of those two," she said referring to Ron and Harry.  
"Mia?" he suggested.  
"I suppose," she said inching her way towards him.  
Draco looked deep into her blue eyes, 'Well, blue for the time being,' he thought, as she snuggled to him. He kissed the tip of her nose.  
"Who would have ever thought to see this?" he said softly.  
"Us snuggling on a couch?"  
"All of this. You not being a mudblood. Us snuggling. What I wouldn't give for a camera."  
Just then, completely on cue, Pipsy appeared with a camera.  
"Did young sir say he is wanting a picture?"  
"Yes. Do took a picture of us," Draco ordered harshly, receiving a small elbow to the ribs from Hermione, who still ardently believed in S.P.E.W.  
Pipsy took the picture and disappeared again.  
"I should be going as well," Draco announced, "I will see you on the train, if not before then," he said with a small standing up.  
"Of course," she said, standing as well.  
He bowed and took her hand in his and kissed it, "Goodnight Mia."  
"Goodnight Draco."  
Hermione never slept so peacefully as she did that night.  
  
(A/N: Should I stop there? Naaaaaaaaaaah.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Hermione was woken up by Pipsy yet again.  
"Mistress is saying to get you up and ready," the elf squeaked out.  
Hermione rolled over and pushed her head further into the pillows. She did NOT want to get up at all. Her dream had been too good.  
"Miss Hermione," Pipsy said cautiously, "Mistress Rhiannon is saying to get you up and ready so's that she is being able to take you shopping."  
At the mention of shopping, Hermione's head sprang off the pillows, "Well, why didn't you say so!"  
Hermione bathed and put on some of the wizard robes that had been in the dresser and met her mum down in the Main Entrance Hall.  
"I thought we might be able to do some shopping and catching up," Rhiannon said, "Besides, I'm sure you are going to need some new things for school."  
Hermione smiled. She didn't know much about her mum or how she herself had come to be with the muggles. She had so many things she wanted to ask her.  
They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, where several people stopped what they were doing to stare at the pair. Rhiannon Wrage had once been an extremely prominent figure in Wizarding Society before becoming involved with Voldemort. After he disappeared thanks to Harry Potter, not much had been seen of her. Many assumed she had died, or went into hiding. They all knew she never took place in anything Voldemort did and there for could not be imprisoned in Azkaban. They had heard rumors that Rhiannon and Tom had a child, a daughter, but no one had ever seen her.  
The two women walked through the Leaky Cauldron, knowing that all eyes were on them, to the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
"Let's say we go to Madam Milken's first Hermione. I might venture to say that you will need new school robes, as we are all pretty sure you'll switch houses. And maybe some nice new dress robes as well?"  
They walked into the shop and as Hermione was being fitted for a lovely rainbow colored dress (a/n: think Natalie Portman's dress from Episode Two), she began to ask her questions.  
"Mum, how come we have chameleon eyes?" she asked first, thinking it best to progress slowly to the harder questions.  
"It's a trait in my family, that all the first born females will have chameleon eyes. We are sure why or how. It just is," she said softly, apparently waiting for the flood of questions that was to follow.  
"How did you and father meet? He seems so much older than you."  
Rhiannon smiled, and got a distant look in her eyes, as if she were remember a time long ago. "Your father always hated what he was, a half blood that is. Most old families had the same ideals as he did. That magic should be kept to the pureblooded and no one else. My father and Tom became good friends quickly because of these ideals. I was young then, I was the same age as Lily and James Potter. Your father and I just fell in love, and had you. He was a great man, who did many great things, terrible. But great."  
Hermione had a bit of trouble chocking her next question out, but with a little help from Madam Milken, who has just stuck a pin in her, she got it out.  
"How did I come to be with the muggles Mum?"  
Rhiannon, who'd been smiling all morning, suddenly became very sullen. Her eyes lost there twinkle and became a dark grey color.  
"I don't know love," she said softly, "I thought it best that you go with the Malfoys at the time. The Minister was still watching me like a hawk and constantly popping their ridiculous heads in, and you were just a wee thing at the time. Narcissa said that she would take you for the time being until things calmed down.  
But you never made it to Malfoy Manor. You see I was not allowed to leave my estate in Ireland at the time, and so I gave you to one of my most trusted servants to bring you to Narcissa. When she owled me the next day to ask when you'd be arriving I was thrown into a panic, because surely you should have been there already. We tried every single locator spell we could get our hands on to find you. But it was to no avail. We thought you were dead and it broke my heart.  
But you're not dead are you? You are very much alive, and that to me is the greatest news ever."  
Hermione studied her mum, "Who took me to the Malfoys?"  
"My servant dear. But he was never heard from again."  
"Is it possible mum, that it was someone else using a polyjuice potion?"  
"Why that awful hat put you in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw," she began, "I suppose so."  
Hermione just smiled and her and Rhiannon continued their day. All the time Hermione was thinking that the first thing she was going to do after announcing who she was and be resorted, was to interrogate Dumbledore about the night of her disappearance from the Wizarding world.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it chapter five, filled with some answers and D/H fluff for you. Gotta love the fluff. You know the drill the more you review the more I turn out. It also seems that the more you review the looooooonger the chapters become. Hmmmm.... Oh and I've yet to master the italics thing. If someone could help me out with that I'd send them over a Chocolate Covered Draco. 


	6. Platform 9 34

AN: I think I have Epstein Barr... Not fun you guys lemme tell you. That and I work a 48 hour work week trying to make sure a bunch of brats don't drown. That's basically my apology for having not updated in awhile. Sorry! Thanks to those who reviewed; Fiona, Jessica-Black5, Black (I'll send you a tasty Draco anyway ~__^ ), cuttie-blossom, Shadowwolf2371, Exudos, LittoAngel, Little Witch, Mary Lee, and everyone who read but didn't review...  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Rhiannon... nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Chapter 6 - PLATFORM 9 3/4  
  
I Dark Lady laughed and danced and lite the candles one by one  
Danced to her Gypsy music til her brew was done  
Dark Lady played black magic til the clock struck on the twelve  
She told me more about me then I knew myself... /i  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny made their way through King's Cross Station, rolling their eyes every once and awhile at Mrs Weasley's incessant rantings about muggles and how Ron was not made Head Boy.  
  
"I can not believe they gave it to that son of a death eater," she said bumping into someone, who gave her a very odd look. "You were a much better choice Ron."  
  
"Mum," he began, "You need to stop rambling on about this after all..." Ron continued talking but Harry and Ginny just ignored them. Ginny would rather smile at Harry and frankly, Harry'd rather watch Ginny smile at him.  
  
Harry, had, just as he almost always had, spent the summer with the Weasleys. The Dursley's, having forgotten all of Harry's birthdays in the past, made it a point to remember his 18th birthday and promptly kicked him out. Having no where else to turn and did not want to get on the Knight Bus again, Harry went off to the Burrow, not that he was complaining. He liked being there. There he was a member of the family, something he never was on Privet Drive.  
  
Ginny was besides herself the Harry was smiling back at her. She never had gotten over the hero worship/crush she had on Harry and this summer she noticed that more and more she'd check him staring at her. After he had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets in her first year, Ginny was in love. She suddenly at the thought, looked away from Harry, blushing.  
  
Ron was still arguing with Mrs. Weasley, when Harry felt a sudden, distinct pain in his scar. He flinched and raised his hand to his forehead. But the pain was fleeting and was son gone, and thankful none of the Wesleys had noticed anything had happened.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Hermione entered King's Cross with her mum and several servants. They were pushing her overflowing cart, as Rhiannon walked regally beside Hermione, who was holding a month old black kitten lovingly in her arms.  
  
"Have you decided what you are going to call him dear?" Rhiannon asked idly, trying to make conversation. She was desparately trying to hold back tears. She had just gotten her little girl back and now she was going to have to send her off to eight months of school. The world just didn't seem fair to her.  
  
"Nemesis," Hermione replied, as she Eskimo kissed the kitten and Nemesis purred softly.  
  
"That's adorable dear. Have you made plans with Draco?"  
  
"Oh yes mum. We are going to meet on that Platform and find a cabin together. I'm going to then go find Harry and Ron," she said still cuddling with her kitten.  
  
"That's nice dear."  
  
* *  
*  
  
Draco stalked into King's Cross with Narcissa and Lucius following closely behind.  
  
"The Dark Lord insisted that you keep an eye out for Hermione, Draco," Lucius commanded.  
  
"You needn't have instructed father," Draco replied cooly, "I have done so anyway."  
  
Narcissa smiled lovingly at her son, "You've take quite a bit of fancy to her haven't you Draco?"  
  
"I always have mum. Only now I'm allowed to," he said receiving a sideways glance from Lucius, but Narcissa just smiled at him.  
  
"Just make sure she stays away from Potter and Weasley," Lucius said, his voice dripping with disgust, "The Dark Lord would hate to have his only daughter hanging around the only person who could kill him."  
  
"Of course not father," Draco said, "She'll be in Slytherin after tonight, and she won't have to see Potty and the Weasel outside of class. She'll be with me," she said very confidently, earning him another smile from Narcissa as they walked towards Platform 9 3/4.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Goodbye love," Rhiannon said to Hermione, "Will you be home for the holidays?"  
  
Hermione hugged her mum. "I guess that depends on how the year is going mum."  
  
"Goodbye dear," Rhiannon said waving as Hermione casually leaned on the barrier, and slipped onto Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Hi Mia," she heard a voice say from behind her.  
  
"Hi Draco," she said, her chameleon eyes turning a dark shade of blue. "How have you been?" she asked making idle chatter.  
  
"You want to find them don't you?" he asked as he began pushing both his and her carts.  
  
Hermione grinned manically, "More than anything..."  
  
Draco packed their things away on the train, "Let's go then," he said offering her his arm. Hermione tucked Nemesis in one arm and the other around Draco's proffered arm.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Ginny had left the boys to go and join some of her friends, and Ron and Harry were dropping there things off at the train before they boarded.  
  
"Oy, Harry," Ron said, "Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"No Ron I haven't. You don't know though, she might just be running late," he said as he felt a twinge of pain in his scar again.  
  
"Look out mate," Ron said, "Malfoy alert. And he's got some new girl on his arm," Ron said pointing to the approaching couple behind Harry.  
  
"Potty, Weasel..." Draco greeted, "Where's you little Mudblood?" he asked receiving a bit of a pinch from Hermione.  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed, "You leave her alone you elitest bastard."  
  
"Tsk, tsk Ronnikins," Hermione said for the first time since approaching them, "No need to lower yourself down to his level as I used to say."  
  
Harry's mouth was agape during the entire exchange. He couldn't help but notice this incredibly beautiful girl on Malfoy's arm. Jet black curls, IJust like Voldemort's/I, Harry thought. Her eyes were catlike and Harry swore that when she looked at him, they changed from purple to blue back to purple again. She looked so much like...  
  
"Hermione?" Harry choked out.  
  
"Yes Harry?" she asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Is that really you?" he asked. Ron stood next to him, mouth agape just as Harry's had been moments before, utterly speechless.  
  
"Yes it is Harry."  
  
"Why are you with him?" he asked shooting Draco a dirty look.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to answer, the whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew, signaling that all students should get on the train.  
  
"I'll find you on the train Harry," Hermione whispered, "I'll explain everything then," and with that she and Draco boarded the train looking for an empty compartment.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"You are unusually nice to them," Draco said with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"They were my friends for 6 years Draco. Like I said before, if they can accept me now, I plan on staying friends with them," Hermione explained as they sat down in a compartment.  
  
"It's just that," Draco explained, "my dad told me to keep and eye on you. To keep you away from them because the Dark Lord doesn't really fancy the idea of his only daughter hanging around the only person who can kill him."  
  
Hermione was about to say something when Pansy burst in, followed closely b Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Draco!" she screeched, ignoring Hermione completely until she realized she has her arm intertwined with Draco's, "Who's she?" she asked viciously pointing at Hermione.  
  
But before Draco had a chance to open his mouth, Hermione did. "I am Hermione Rhiannon Riddle. I am the daughter of the Dark Lord Voldemort. And you will never speak of me like that again."  
  
Before Pansy could ask the question that was obviously rising in her throat Hermione again spoke, "Yes I used to be the mudblood. And if I ever hear you refer to me as such there will be hell to pay Parkinson."  
  
Pansy, on the verge of tears rushed out of the compartment to no doubt, find other Slytherin girls to share her humiliation with. Draco on the other hand was in a fit of hysterics, almost crying himself, but of laughter, not embarassment. Crabbe and Goyle thought nothing of it, and simply sat down and grunted to Hermione in acknowledgment and then grunted back and forth to eachother.  
  
When Draco had calmed down some, he kissed Hermione's forehead. "Why don't you go find those two Grffindorks, and I'll see if we need to be doing anything as Heads."  
  
Hermione smiled in appreciation to him and his silent understanding of her wanting to tell her friends in private. Hermione and Draco both got up and headed in different directions once the reached the corridor.  
  
I It's time they knew/I, she thought to herself, I It's time they knew./I  
  
AN: Next Chapter Hermione tells the boys her news and their reactions. Til next time... 


	7. The Hogwarts Express

AN: It's late so I can't promise that this will be my most amazing chapter... I thought about it long and hard and I really considered some different ways these guys could react... And then finally today that I decided they'd have to react this way for the end of my story to work out. Yup I have an ending just no middle... BUT! Here without any further ado the two guest review readers this week (whom I borrowed from Sytherin-Nette (GO READ HER ABSOLUTELY AMAZING STORIES, A/A: Goblet of Fire and A/A: Sorcerer's Stone) Draco and Harry!  
  
Me: ::runs over and hugs Draco and Harry::  
  
Draco: Umm hi! Aren't you the one rooting for me and AJ?  
  
Me: Yup, I am.  
  
Draco: Right then... umm why do you have me paired with the MUDBLOOD!?  
  
Harry: ::whines:: Yeah Hermione is MY girlfriend.  
  
Me: Not in this story buddy. Just read the reviews already so I cam give you two back before she realizes your not in her closet...  
  
Draco: Me first me first!  
  
Harry: No you selfish prat ME!  
  
Me: WILL SOMEONE READ THEM?  
  
Both: ::whimpers::  
  
Me: ::groans:: Ugh, Draco since I like you better you go first.  
  
Draco: ::sticks tongue out at Harry and clears throat:: bDanish Girl:/bLisa is glad you like her plot and hopes you will continue reading and reviewing ~__^  
  
Harry: ::mummbles:: Stop flirting, AJ'll get mad. ::grabs next review::bDraco is the man:/b  
  
Draco: Oh I like this person...  
  
Harry: ::ignores Draco:: I guess you'll just have to read and find out. bMary Lee:/bshe was referring to Ginny's first year, not mine. And Lisa is glad that you thought it was funny. She likes funny. Keep reading ~__^  
  
Draco: Now whose flirting? bLittlWitch /band bTKDGirl /b: Lis is getting them out ASAP... her work schedule sucks though, but she tries hard at least!  
  
Harry: bDirty Angel /b: I wish Hermione would be evil, that would make everything much easier for me...  
  
Me: Umm, Harry dear, you're referring to the wrong story!  
  
Harry: Right oh sorry!  
  
Draco and Me: ::rolls eyes::  
  
Draco: bHermione Malfoy3 /band bOtaku /b: Lisa is mean isn't she? She'd make a good Slytherin although I think she knows that already. She updated, she just hopes you guys keep reading.  
  
Me: And thanks to bcuttie-blossom /bfor always reviewing! ::kisses Draco and Harry:: Tell Slyth I said thanks, now GET BACK TO HER CLOSET!  
  
Hehehe anyway without further ado... Chapter 7  
  
Chapter 7... The Hogwarts Express  
  
Hermione had poked her head into several different compartments until she figured she would just walk straight back and hoep they were they usually were. Sure enough, that's where they sat, talking of nothing else but Quidditch.  
  
"Ahem," Hermione said announcing her presence.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, "What was with Malfoy on the Platform?" he asked with a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"That's kind of what I came here to talk to you guys about.." she started to say until she looked over at Harry, "Are you alright?"  
  
Harry was currently suffering a burning in his scar, not too bad, but enough for him to flinch every so often, "Hmm?" he asked stupidly, "Oh it's nothing my scar is hurting a bit that's all."  
  
Hermione's face dropped. She had never considered the fact that since she was Voldemort's daughter, she might inflict the same pain in Harry's scar, as her father did. Her eyes, that had been bright blue when she entered, began slowly to lose there color, fading to what would look like a really good worn pair of jeans.  
  
"Blimey Hermione," Ron noticed, "How'd your eyes do that?"  
  
"Right," Hermione said pulling out of her own thoughts, "I wanted to tell you guys something very iimportant. Something that changed my life. Something that I'm not really sure how you guys will react to..."  
  
"You can tell us Mione," Harry said comfortingly.  
  
She drew a deep breath, she had decided on her march down here to go with the direct approach, the absolute truth. "On the morning of my seventeenth birthday, I woke up and I looked like this," she said motioning to herself, "Black hair, chameleon eyes, curves, everything. My mum didn't really think that this was as strange as I did however. When I yelled for her, she calmly brought me down to the kitchen and explained to me that I wasn't really a Granger."  
  
At this the boys exchanged a confused glance between the two of the that Hermione ignored and continued on with her story, "You see, I was adopted. When I found this out I promptly packed my things and left my house. Only to be met by Lucius Malfoy and a lovely binding charm," she said sarcastically, "When I woke up-"  
  
"MALFOY?! Hit you was a binding charm?" Ron and Harry both roared.  
  
"Will you two let me finish?" she asked irately and continued without an answer, "I woke up in a grand old house in a very nice room with a very helpful house elf to help me get ready to meet my father..." she hesitated, "My name is Hermione Rhiannon Riddle. Daughter of Tom Riddle and Rhiannon Wrage."  
  
Just as Hermione had searched for some sort of faltering when she was told she was adopted, Harry and Ron now searched her for it. Ron let out a nervous laugh before asking, "You're joking. She's joking. Hermione please tell us you're joking?"  
  
Hermione sighed heavy, "Ron, I am not joking. I'm a pureblooded witch, I am the daughter of Voldemort."  
  
"But you.... he..." Ron seemed to stutter and then sit and contemplate the matter.  
  
Harry on the other hand, just sat frozen. 'She's his daughter? My best friend is my greatest enemy's daughter. This can't be right...'  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said meekly, "Harry please say something...?"  
  
The silence that filled the compartment with deafening. Ron just stared trying to take it all in and Hermione looked at the non responsive Harry for what felt like hours before he finally said something.  
  
"Get out Hermione," he said lowly, "You don't belong here anymore."  
  
Ron seemed to find his voice again after this, "Harry you can't be..."  
  
"I am Ron," he said turning back to Hermione, "I said get out," he growled.  
  
Hermione looked ready to cry. She knew this was going to happen, and she thought she had prepared herself for the time when she knew she would be rejected by Harry, but she hadn't really expected it to hurt as much as it did. Harry could have ripped her heart out of her chest and played croquet with it and she'd have felt better. She stood up uneasily, not bothering to wipe away the renegade tears, and hugged Harry uncomfortably as he was stiff as a board. She whispered something in his ear and turned her back on her best friends and walked out.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Draco had been returning to his cabin when he saw Hermione running down the halls in tears.  
  
"I take it the Wonder Boys took it as well as I suspected they would?" he said trying to get her laugh, but all she did was cry a bit harder. He put his strong arms around her and walked her into the compartment, "Comeon Mia, it'll be okay."  
  
*  
* *  
  
"I still say it's a joke," Ron said finally cutting the silence that filled the cabin since Hermione had left. "Harry? Are you listening mate?"  
  
But Harry wasn't listening. He was staring out the window at the countryside, Hermione's last words echoing in his ears,  
  
'You'll regret this Potter. Just you wait and see....' 


	8. Business, Potions, and A Ball

A/N: OoOoOoOoH a new chapter already. I'm having a bit of a writer's block, I know exactly where I'm going in fact I have the last chapter written already... I just don't know how to get there. So bear with me you guys. Thanks. And I wasn't going to bring them back, but I had a request to, so back again.... HARRY AND DRACO!  
  
Harry: At least you give us cookies, Slythe tends to smack us around...  
  
Draco: Yeah ::rubs head::  
  
Me: Stop being mean you guys.... and just read the damn reviews there's only a few....  
  
Harry: Mary Lee: What!? I'd never hurt Hermione. I love her!  
  
Me: Harry, wrong story again...  
  
Harry: ::blushes:: Umm, right. If I know my Hermione, she's cooking up something good.  
  
Draco: Neko the Hanyou and Merimeet: Lisa says thanks for reviewing and to Neko she says there's tons of stories out there where she is, but she's glad that her's is the first you came across.  
  
Harry: Otaku: You hate me? ::bursts out crying::  
  
Me: I wonder if thats why... I might I'm not sure. I don't know how well it will fit. ::hands Draco last review:: You were requested for this one...  
  
Draco: I was? ::reads review:: I AM?! Thanks... ~__^  
  
Harry: You make me sick..  
  
Me: Thanks again guys, and tell Slythe she's gotta update.... I'm dying over here.  
  
((Harry and Draco brought to you by Slytherin-nette.... go read her amazing stories))  
  
Chapter 8 - Business, Potions, and a Ball  
  
Narcissa Malfoy and Rhiannon Wrage sat outside on the veranda of Riddle Manor catching up with each other.  
  
"You know," Narcissa started, "Now that Hermione is back... do you suppose the betroval will go on as it was planned?"  
  
"I suppose it would," Rhiannon said sipping her tea. "Oh wouldn't that be wonderful Cissa? After all these years, we'd be in-laws!"  
  
"And have some little ones to spoil rotten!" Narcissa added with a giggle.  
  
However on the other side of the manor, in Tom's study, sat a very astute Lucius while Tom paced the floor. They had been discussing Tom's glorious return to power, as was often there topic of conversation.  
  
"She must be involved in it somehow," Tom said lowly.  
  
"Hermione?" Lucius questioned, "But how do you even know that she will remain loyal to you, Master? She has, after all, been Potter's friend for six years."  
  
"I understand your concern Lucius, but I have a feeling that once Potter learns who she really is, he won't hesitate to turn his back on her. If I know her, she won't take that well at all. If she is anything like me, she will not stand for being humilated."  
  
* * *  
  
"Those jerks," Hermione choked out between sobs, "I didn't really think that they would turn their backs on me. Though I guess it makes sense..." she trailed off.  
  
Draco whipped the tears from her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose, "Hermione, forget them. That was the old you, the mudblood. It's not you anymore. They aren't part of you anymore. They should have never been in the first place."  
  
Hermione stopped crying, looking into Draco's silver eyes, she realized something. Something the old her would never have admitted, he was right.  
  
* * *  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. He knew of course, as he knew almost everything. He knew that any moment now, Hermione and Draco would come walking through his door, and she would explain everything to him that he already knew, and that his head girl would be resorted. And for the first time in Hogwarts' history, both head boy and girl would be from Slytherin.  
  
It had been him that night of course, that took Hermione from her mother to the orphanage. He was the one tat had put all of those charms on her, no other wizard but her father would have had the power to have done it. And he knew, being the clever little witch she was, that she would eventually find out it was all his doing.  
  
"Professor?" he heard her call, marching in with Mr. Malfoy as he has expected her to.  
  
"Ah, Miss Riddle, was expecting you," he said.  
  
Hermione looked shocked as Draco did, "You know?" Draco asked.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, as I am sure you are aware of, I know almost everything that goes on in the wizarding world."  
  
"So then you must understand why I want to ask you to be," Hermione began.  
  
"Resorted?" Dumbledore finished for her and she nodded.  
  
Albus took the hat down from it's resting place on the shelf, and placed it on Hermione's head without a word.  
  
'Ah, Ms. Riddle. Ms. Granger before were you not?' the hat asked, 'No matter, you were in Gryffindor once... I say... SLYTHERIN.'  
  
Dumbledore frowned taking the hat off of Hermione smiling face.  
  
* * *  
  
After leaving Dumbledore's office, Hermione and Draco, much to almost every passer by's shock, held hands walking towards the Heads dormitories.  
  
"I can't believe he knew," she said.  
  
"I can't believe we expected him not to."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning started with Hermione's least favorite class, potions. Though she suspected now that she was a Slytherin, that would change. She and Draco entered together and she sat down next to him. It was only when she looked up and stopped mumbling to Draco, that she noticed the odd look she was receiving from Snape.  
  
"Ms. Granger," he growled, "Would you care to explain?"  
  
"Professor Snape, apparently you are not in the know," she said standing up confidently, "My name isn't Granger anymore. It's Riddle. And I'm in Slytherin now," she added with a smirk.  
  
If it was possible, Snape's face got paler. The shocked expression on his face was enough to make the entire class, with the exception of Hermione, who was still standing and smirking, giggle.  
  
"Well then," he stuttered, "Ms. Riddle, if you would be so kind as to sit down, we can began the lesson..."  
  
With that Hermione sat down and class began.  
  
* * *  
  
Narcissa and Rhiannon burst into Tom's study, where Lucius and Tom had still been discussing his plans.  
  
"Tom, darling," Rhiannon said, "Cissa and I were talking, and we think it would be a good idea to have a ball."  
  
"A ball?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Yes," Cissa replied, "A ball. Not only to announce the return of the Dark Lord's only daughter and heir, but always to announce the engagement of Draco and Hermione."  
  
The room was silent awaiting for Tom's reaction. After a few seconds he smiled. "What a wonderful idea..."  
  
"Too bad they don't know they are engaged..." Lucius added quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
In the Heads common room, Hermione sat snuggled up against Draco, sleeping. While Draco sat, holding he tightly, watching her breath and silently falling in love. 


	9. It's In His Kiss

A/N: This is an entirely Draco and Hermione chapter. I needed some fluff in my life, since I personally don't get any fluff. My fandom will never happen.  
  
Chapter 9 - It's In His Kiss  
  
Hermione stirred against Draco. She had been awake the entire time but pretended to sleep. She breathed in his scent, he smelled like a mix between a normal guy smell and that cologne she had once smelled in a muggle store called Abercrombie & Fitch. She liked feeling his big arms around her, she felt safe, protected. She felt like no one in the entire world could hurt her ever. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up at him. He smiled, one of the first real smiles she had ever seen on his face ever. Her eyes turned dark blue when she looked deep into his silver ones. He opened his mouth to speak, but she 'shhed' him immediately. Hermione was concentrating on the moment. The moment where she felt like they were the only two people in the entire world.  
  
It was still surreal to her. This was Malfoy after all. Her loathed enemy for six years. The one who seemed to find no greater pleasure than to torment her. 'Hmpf,' she thought, 'It's amazing how quickly people change when they find out you have a different dad.' But then she thought that it was a bit unfair to him to think that way. She too had changed.  
  
"I threatened Potter," she said after a long silence.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I threatened Harry. When he rejected me, I threatened him," she said bluntly, without a seeming ounce of regret.  
  
"That's my girl," Draco said smiling, drawing her closer.  
  
Hermione pulled away from him and looked up at him, "Your girl?" she asked with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.  
  
He pulled her down again and kissed the back of her head, "Yeah, my girl. And you don't get a say in it," he said in his usual Malfoy tone.  
  
"As if I could argue with that anyway," she added.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there together, but it didn't matter to him really. She really had fallen asleep long ago, but he remained awake. He could bring himself to tear his eyes away from her. He was sitting up with her head in his lap, and if she had been awake she be looking up at him. She slept with a sweet smile on her face that was uniquely Hermione.  
  
She hadn't protested when he announced that she was his girl, and his alone. She seemed happy actually. 'It's amazing,' he thought, 'How much could change within a month.'  
  
It was then that his eagle owl swept in through the high open window. He gently placed Hermione's head down on the couch and stood up to get his letter from the owl. It had the Malfoy Crest on it, so it was quite obviously from his father, as his mother never bothered with such formalities.  
  
'Draco-  
On the Christmas Holidays, both you and Hermione are to return to Riddle Manor. Your mother and Rhiannon will get you from Hogsmeade and you shall portkey there. The reason for this is that the ladies seemed to think that this would be a perfect opportunity for Lord Voldemort to announce Hermione as his heir and to announce the engagement of her to you. Your mother is dreadfully sorry that she and Lady Wrage could not be there to tell you two of you this personally, and that you had to find out in this manner, but, better now than three months from now I suppose. - Lucius'  
  
Draco just stared at the letter and than at Hermione. He decided that it would be best to let her read the letter instead of him telling her. He walked over to where she was sleeping on the couch, he hated to wake her, she looked too peaceful and at ease. With great reluctance, he gently shook her.  
  
"Hermione, come on, get up Mia."  
  
She didn't stir. Draco got rather annoyed at that and took a deep breathe.  
  
"Ms. Riddle!" he bellowed in his best Snape voice, "Would you care to explain why you are asleep in my classroom!"  
  
Hermione shot up at this, "I'm so sorry professor, it won't happen..." she started but then saw Draco in a fit of laughter on the floor. "That was horrid of you Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Sorry," he said calming down a bit, "But if you could have seen your face.." he said before laughing again.  
  
After countless minutes of laughter and many death stares from Hermione, Draco finally recovered and handed the letter to Hermione, who carefully read and re-read every line. She let the letter drop to the ground and swung her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him. Draco who was initially shocked by her reaction, didn't feel the need to complain and kissed her back until they were both out of breathe. He looked down at her with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"If we are to be married, so mote it be," she answered simply.  
  
"And you don't think it's a bit hasty?"  
  
"I don't think I could imagine ruling the wizarding world with anyone else Malfoy," she said smirking playfully.  
  
He couldn't stand it, and tackled her back onto the couch, crushing his lips down on hers. She was so focused on Draco's kiss that she barely heard him whisper between kisses, "I love you," but she hoped he understood her breathy "I love you too," before he kissed her again.  
  
A/N: Hurray for fluff! Okay... I dunno that was a pretty sappy and bad chapter, I'm just trying to get things out as fillers until I figure out where I am going. Thank you's and Chocolate Covered Draco's to: Kel (whose computer problems I thought were hysterical), Cloud*Fairy, Calli (I couldn't agree with that more), Lady Malfoy12, Charity, and Neko. 


	10. Vertariserum

A/N: Well, everyone say THANK YOU to the stupid electrical company in New York called "Con Edison". In case some of you don't know most areas from as far south as Virginia, as far west as Michigan, and as far north as Toronto, Canada had NO power what so ever. From about 4:10pm yesterday (8/14/03) until 2:30pm today (8/15/03) I had absolutely no power, so we had a BLACK OUT PARTY! I'm talking pitch black, we had candlelight, that was it. No traffic lights, no refrigerators, no air conditioners, NOTHING. I never saw so many stars over Long Island ever. Anyway, so that's why you didn't get an update yesterday night, I had the chapter written and everything. So I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: Little Witch, jee.jee, Tristanlover59, PinkTribeChick, PsychoticNetJunkie, Fleur, Otaku, Nikajendayiuadjit, Blue Kami, Diva Star 919, Angel 1251, Kat, Charity, LegolasGirl666, Morgan27, Piedermorts*bodyguard, DanishGirl, AngelFire, Draco is the Man and DragonLove22.  
  
Disclaimer: My fandom will never happen.  
  
Chapter 10 -- Untitled  
  
It was late in the evening. The Malfoys had left hours ago, Rhiannon had fallen asleep on the couch in the study where Tom was currently mulling over papers and fills and ancient prophecies. Anything that would give any sort of indication of his return to power. He needed some sort of glimmer, a ray of hope in his dark dull world, that one day he would indeed do what he was brought forth to do.  
  
It had occurred to him before that he could use Hermione in his quest, but never until Lucius brought it up, had he thought to question her loyalty. There were only a few sure fire ways to test her loyalty, and the most viable option was Vertariserum. He could bring her home during the holidays and slip it into her drink during the ball.  
  
True, he thought, that this was a rather sneaky thing to do, especially to his own daughter, but the end justifies the means. He needed to assure his daughter's loyalty, because for some strange reason, he felt that she might have an extremely important part in the up coming war.  
  
***  
  
Time passed slowly for Hermione and Draco. Despite Pansy's tizzy on the train, the Slytherins were very welcoming of Hermione. Though she couldn't help but think the only reason for this was that she was the Dark Lord's daughter, she accepted her new role with them, where she was both respected and feared.   
  
Draco and Hermione would walk down the hallways and people would scatter to either side clearing a pathway for them. 'Never,' she thought, 'would anyone have done this for Harry and Ron.' But while this was a completely new experience for Hermione, Draco simply smirked and thought of it was business as usually. Except now of course, the Prince of Slytherin had his Princess. Together they would rule the school, and soon the entire wizarding world.  
  
This was all very unsettling to the rest of the school of course. To see Hermione Granger, turn into Hermione Riddle was quite enough. But to then see her on the arm of supposed enemy, was possibly the most unsettling thing of it all. Especially to two male Gryffindors.  
  
Ron was still in a state of shock. Simply not being able to face up to the fact that the girl he loved for so many years turned out to be his best friend's arch nemesis' daughter. Every once and awhile he would let out a delusional laugh and just shake his head, babbling something completely inane.  
  
Harry was also shocked, but not to the point of Ron. Harry could still properly function and form sentences, which Ron was only recently regaining the ability to do.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny called to him while sitting in the Gryffindor common room one rainy morning.  
  
"Yeah Gin," he answered distantly.  
  
"I know you're still hurting about Hermione--"  
  
"Don't say her name," he growled.  
  
"May I point out," she continued boldly, as if he hadn't said anything, "That you pushed her away? You threw her out? You fueled her rage. You fueled even more so her father's rage, if she told daddy dearest what you did to her."  
  
"I couldn't even bring myself to look at her Gin," Harry said breaking down, "She looks like him."  
  
"I know Harry," she said putting a comforting arm around him, "I saw him too...."  
  
***  
  
"Lucius," Tom said, "You will have to get Snape to brew us a very strong vertariserum. I will be slipping it in my daughter's drink at the ball."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"While you're at it Lucius, have him brew two... I think it is time we see where Severus' loyalties lie..."  
  
A/N: It's ridiculously short and I'm sorry for that but it was extremely late when this was written... and I can't think of anything more or any better way to end this chapter. 


	11. Gaining an Enemy

A/N: Last update before I go away to school... How strange and exciting. I've been soooo busy it's nuts! Between packing and saying goodbye to all my friend. Woof! What a week. Anyway thank you's to everyone who has reviewed recently and is sticking with me.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, not mine, yadda yadda yadda....  
  
Chapter 11- Gaining an Enemy  
  
"Severus..." drawled the voice of Lucius Malfoy as he entered the dungeon classroom. "How are you doing?"  
  
Snape, who had been reading over some complete rubble that his students had turned in, whipped his head up in shock. "Lucius, how.... unexpected."  
  
"Isn't it though?" he said smiling smugly, "I have been sent here by the Dark Lord, to give you a task."  
  
'Why else would you been here Lucius? To visit your son? Surely not,' thought Snape bitterly. "What task is this?" he asked.  
  
"To brew two batches of Vertariserum."  
  
"May I ask for whom?"  
  
"One for our young Miss Riddle, and the other for some one who is, let us just say, under suspicion?" Lucius said snidely.  
  
Snape visibly looked impassive, but on the inside was in turmoil. If this person who was under susicion was he, what would he do when he took the vertariserum? But if it wasn't... And what about Granger, 'Riddle,' he scolded himself mentally. What if she took the vertariserum and told Voldemort to got jump off a cliff?  
  
"Alright Lucius. When does he need it by?"  
  
"By the Christmas holidays. Oh and Severus, he is holding a grand ball in Hermione's honor and has asked you to attend."  
  
"I will be there," Snape said quickly, "Will that be all Lucius?"  
  
"No, it will not. Tell me where can I find my son?"  
  
***  
  
Draco and Hermione sat in their common room. Hermione was mulling over her transfiguration essay, while Draco just sat on the couch enjoying himself.  
  
"I don't know why you bother so much with your homework Mia," he said, "You'd be a A+ student even if you didn't do it."  
  
"Not true Draco," she retorted, "I like to work hard. Hard work pay off you know."  
  
Draco made a face, "Yeah and all work and no play makes Draco an unhappy boy."  
  
"Don't you mean 'makes Mia a dull girl,'?" she asked confused.  
  
"Do you always think of yourself?" he asked smirking, "No I said what I meant. You always work, so we don't ever get to play," he said pouting, "Makes me sad," he said showing her big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hermione frowned for a second, and before Draco knew what had hit him, he was knocked over by a pillow that she had stealthily stolen for the couch. When he got back up to protest, he was met with a playful smile and her big mischievous green eyes. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he tackled her and began tickling her senseless. Hermione screamed from shocked and began laughter uncontrollably.  
  
"Think you can hit a Malfoy and get away with it, didja? Well I simply won't have it," he announced to the squiggling pile of Hermione that lay underneath him.  
  
"Draco!" she said between fits of laughter and gasping for air, "Stop please! Stop!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" boomed the voice of Snape, "What are you doing?!" he demanded standing the the doorway in front of Lucius.  
  
The two teenagers looked up horrified having been caught in their current position, although they both knew that nothing was going on, and were thankful for it, it was still rather embarrassing to have your teacher and your father/future father-in-law to walk in on you like that.  
  
"Father!" Draco said, jumping up off of Hermione, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Lucius moved from behind Severus and into the room, "Draco have you forgotten your manners? Won't you help your fiancee up off the floor?"  
  
Draco hadn't noticed that Hermione was still on the floor and extended his hand to her and when she took it he pulled her up and she busied herself by fixing her hair and robes. When she was quite satisfied, she smiled politely at both Snape and Lucius, "Hello," she said softly.  
  
"Good day Miss Riddle," Snape said curtly, "I'll just leave the three of you now," he said as he walked out and closed the door behind him. "So," Draco said drawing the attention back to the three of them, "Father, to what do we owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Well, I was here on a bit of business and I thought that I would stop by and check on the two of you. To make sure you were getting along still. Of course when Severus and I were walking here and we heard Hermione scream, I feared the worst," he said smiling at Hermione, "But then we arrived and were pleasantly surprised."  
  
"Pleasantly?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Indeed," Lucius said returning his attention to her, "We thought you were being hurt. Regardless, obviously you received my owl. My Lady," he said addressing Hermione, "It is your mother's request that you meet her in Hogsmeade on your first weekend there. I believe she said something about dress shopping or what have you," he said waving his hand dismissively, "Draco, I believe your mother will be with her as well, as they seem to have attached themseleves at the hip again," he said obviously aggrivated by this, "I'm sure she would get much pleasure from seeing you."  
  
Draco nodded his head, not like he was going to like his Mia go anywhere without him anyway.  
  
"And so with that being said, I believe I shall return to the Manor now and leave you two to whatever you were up to before we interrupted," he said smirking. "My lady," he said taking Hermione's hand and kissing it, before turning to Draco, "Son," he said curtly and turned heel and exited.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Draco. However before she could manage to get any words out, she noticed the manic grin on Draco's face, and before she could even comprehend what was going on, was back on the floor being tickled mercilessly.  
  
'Apparently,' she thought, 'He took his father's words to heart.'  
  
***  
  
Ron and Harry sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room doing their Divinations homework. Usually this was a most interesting time for them, where they would regularly have contests to see who could think up the most interesting and creative ways of dying. Or they would roar with laughter when thinking up what kind of asinine disaster could possible, or rather more appropriately couldn't ever possibly happen to them. However this homework session was spent in a sullen silence.  
  
"Harry," Ron said looking up from his parchment, "Do you suppose we could try and win her back? I mean she fought with us for 6 years, she couldn't possibly just turn her back on all of her hard work. It's not like her."  
  
Harry looked up at Ron in surprise, as it was the first time he really had formed a sentence, let alone multiple sentences since the revelation that she was Voldemort's daughter. "I don't know Ron," he said finally, "I don't know that it would be worth it. I mean have you seen her recently? She's never looked happier. She walks down the hallways with Malfoy as if she'd been doing it the past 7 years. She looks completely happy and natural now. What makes you think she'd come back. She got everything that ever girl wants. She has popularity, she's got the looks now, she's got a strong popular guy to, well strong and popular with. Why would she want to go back to being the third wheel, our brains, the one we didn't really appreciate until she was gone?"  
  
Ron studied Harry's face. He only then noticed this whole ridiculous fiasco was taking it's toll on Harry as well. Ron for the past few weeks had been mulling over the fact that he had lost the girl he loved to Malfoy. But what he hadn't realized was that Harry had gained an enemy. An enemy that had once been on their inside. One that knew all of Harry's strengths as well as she knew his weaknesses. An enemy that knew about the Order, and knew where they were. And suddenly, Ron was frightened, more so then he had ever been.  
  
"Harry, you don't think she knew all along who she was?and she was just a spy? Like Snape?"  
  
"I don't think so Ron. You said it yourself, she fought with us for the past 6 years."  
  
"But Harry, do you think she'd... well you know.. Tell You-Know-Who everything she knows?"  
  
Harry had to admit that Ron was two steps ahead of his thought process. He hadn't worried about it until Ron brought it up.  
  
"I dunno Ron. I just don't know."  
  
A/N: WHEW! So there you have it guys, Chapter 11. I went through I think like 4 titles for this one before I settled on 'Gaining an Enemy'. I hope you guys like it...  
  
Next Time, on 'Heir Of Slytherin' : Hogsmeade weekend with the mums, and a run in with Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks. Should be an interesting one. 


	12. Hogsmeade

A/N: Alright I lied about it being my last update... I couldn't stay away. Aren't you all lucky?! Woot woot... okay, once again thank you to all who have reviewed, never once did I think I would write a story that would get ::checks review status:: 119 REVIEWS! Oh man, I am ver so grateful to all of you. Anyway, on with the story.. I think this chapter is going to be mostly fluff, but we shall see at the end eh?  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 11 - Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione was practically dragging Draco all the way from the castle to Hogsmeade. He hadn't been all too excited to be spending the day with three women, the estrogen was just way too much for him. Plus, as much as he loved his mum, he knew she would be as giddy as a school girl around Rhiannon and probably playing dress up with Hermione and himself as though they were life sized dolls. No Draco was certainly not looking forward to this.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Hermione said getting annoyed, she didn't like that she had to drag him all the way down to the village, frankly, she was getting a bit tired.  
  
"You obviously don't know Narcissa Malfoy!" he said, still resisting a little. "She's like shopping machine. She doesn't stop. When I was little I was like a doll she played dress up with! It was ridiculous."  
  
"Oh she can't be that bad. Now come on, stop being such a git and just walk with me!" Hermione demanded.  
  
When they finally arrived, having it haven taken twice the normal amount of time due to Draco, they walked over to the Three Broomsticks. Where, much to Draco's dismay they were met with an extremely giggly pair of mums. It was Rhiannon who first noticed them and waved them down. The two teenagers went over to met there mums. Both Narcissa and Rhiannon looked extremely over dressed for the occasion of just merely shopping, but neither seemed to notice and after quite a few rolled eyes from Draco, they left the Three Broomsticks and walked out to the robes shop.  
  
This was absolutely nothing like Madame Malkin's in Diagon Alley. It was exceptionally smaller and the robes were much plainer. But Narcissa had planned on this and owled ahead of time so that the shopkeeper would have more adequate materials and patterns from their higher class taste. It was Draco's turn first which was perfectly fine with him. The sooner he got up there, the sooner he'd be done and could hopefully run off to the Quidditch Supplies shop.  
  
Under Narcissa and Rhiannon's watchful eyes, Draco was fitted with every different style and color robe, which much to Hermione's amusement including a lovely shade of puce and pink. He looked at her in desperation as if to say 'Won't you please help me?' but Hermione was having an absolutely wonderful time basking in his misery and talking to Narcissa and Rhiannon. "So, I have never really been to a proper wizard ball," Hermione said, "Other than the Yule Ball of course. How will I know how to act?"  
  
"Hermione, darling," Narcissa drawled identically to Draco's, "You must act as though you could do absolutely no wrong and what you say is law. Act as though you own the world," she said smiling at her future daughter-in-law.  
  
"Indeed," chimed in Rhiannon, "And do not for one spilt second let any of them think that you are inferior to them. If you do, you will never gain their respect."  
  
Draco was squirming up on the pedestal on which he was standing. He was itching to say something and had open his mouth several times, before remembering every time that, only five minutes into this session, Narcissa had put a silencing charm on him to keep him from complaining. Oh how she did know him too well.  
  
"Oh!" Narcissa squealed with delight, "I do like that one! Don't you Rhiannon?" she said turning to her partner in crime.  
  
Both Rhiannon and Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. He, although the scowl on his face was ever present, looked strikingly handsome. The jacket he wore had a mandarin collar and was a dark coal, almost black but not exactly, with a white (also mandarin) collared shirt underneath, and matching dark coal slacks. The robe was black with a platinum clasp on the top. The suit jacket wasn't too tight, but it was enough to define Draco's muscles. He crossed his arms over his chest, still scowling, praying that his time of torture was over. He held his breath waiting from both of their reactions. He looked to Hermione first, and when he saw her smiling brightly, his scowl was wiped off of his face. He smiled back at her and noticed when she began to blush and sharply turned her head away from further embarrassment. He looked to Rhiannon next, who unlike Hermione was not smiling, but rather studying him. After a few brief but tense seconds of Draco thinking that he had died and gone to Hell, she smiled and nodded to Narcissa who clapped with joy.  
  
She told the tailor that they would be taking the suit and removed Draco's silencing charm.  
  
"Finally," he said breathing a sigh of relief. The women just smiled and laughed at him.  
  
"Mum, if you three lovely women don't mind," Draco said very chivalrously, "I'll be leaving the three of you to your dresses and other womanly things."  
  
Narcissa, who was not one to give into her son's charms easily, decided to let it slide for today, warning him however that he would have to come back, as she thought that his opinion on how his fiancee was to look the night their engagement was announced was something of valued importance.  
  
"Now Hermione, if you'll please," Narcissa said, "Step up on the pedestal. I trust I won't have to put the silencing charm on you as I did my son," she said smirking playfully.  
  
***  
  
Draco had never been so happy to get back into his school uniform in his life. He got re-dress in a record breaking time. He made a mad dash for the Quidditch shop. When he got in, his heart sank. As if his day couldn't possibly get any worse, Potty and Weasel were in the shop already, looking over something that he was positively sure the Weasel could never afford. He sneered at both of their backs. He'd been laying low with them, at the request of Hermione. But Hermione was not here now. Of course this did put them at a slight advantage, being that it would be two against one, but Draco didn't care. He needed to make someone's day as miserable as his own had been.  
  
"Well," he sneered, "If it isn't the two little Gryffindorks..."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," spat Harry. Ron just started at Draco in a blind rage. He had always been the one to jump to Hermione's aid when she was called 'mudblood' by her now boyfriend that stood in front of them. He was unsure of what to do. Should he attack and defend his Hermione's honor? Or should he not attack afraid of Malfoy's Hemione's rage?  
  
"What's the matter Weasel? You look lost... do you miss your little mudblood? Oops, did I say that? I meant my Slytherin Princess."  
  
"Malfoy..." Ron growled out between clenched teeth, "Get out."  
  
"Oh I think not Weasel. You see, my girlfriend and our mums are currently doing, 'girl' things," he said before turning his attention to Harry, "Aww, Potter, you're taking this just as bad as the Weasel is, aren't you? Imagine losing your little girlfriend to your greatest enemy. But honestly Potter," he said smiley like the act who ate the canary, "You could have rebounded off onto someone better than the Weasel here. And I thought you liked girls, who'd have thought you to be a poof?"  
  
Harry swung, but Draco ducked just in time to miss the punch. He laughed maliciously, as he waved a dismissive hand at them, "Boys, boys, if you'll excuse me I have a girlfriend to get back to."  
  
Harry held back Ron from lunging at Draco's retreating form. "He's not worth it Ron."  
  
***  
  
When Draco re entered the robe shop, his mouth hit the floor. Hermione stood on the pedestal looking like an angel. The white material was there, but it wasn't at the same time. It was made of a almost see-through white silk. Around her neck was an opal necklace that the first part went all the way around her neck, and then started off small in length and got progressively longer, after about four of the opal bands, the white material flowed out and down. The front of the dress was tied at the very bottom and connected to the sleeves as it was all one continuos piece of material. The dress underneath was tight to her body showing off her new found curves. The back dipped all the way down so that it was a scoop back and had another opal attachment on it that connected the extra material from her sleeves. About half way down her upper arm, there were two more opal bands that the material flowed out of to drape down around her arms. (A/N: if you are confused or just interested on exactly what Hermione's dress looks like go to the site : for a side view and for the front view ) She looked up at Draco expectantly. He just stared dumbly at her, unable to find his voice.  
  
Both Rhiannon and Narcissa had noticed his reaction to her and their unanimous decision that this was indeed a keeper.  
  
A/N: Alright well, I know I said that the conflict would be in the Three Broomsticks and it probably should have included Hermione. But trust me when I say that the Gryffindor boys will be getting what is coming to them soon enough. 


	13. Broom Rides, Cats with Scars, and Dreams

A/N: Well I'm back kids! Sorry for the wait. I got up here on the 24th and thought 'Well damn I can just set up my computer and sign on.' Boy was I wrong... I hadda wait for three days for Res Tech to get their bums up here and sign me on to Oneonta's network. It SUCKED! But I'm back now and ready to write you all a really good chapter.  
  
Chapter 13 - Broom Rides, Cats with Scars, and Dreams  
  
"She's a strong witch Tom. Stronger than me, stronger than you," Rhiannon said cautiously, thinking that he might hurt her for what she said. Instead he just listened and wait for her to continue, "Young Mister Malfoy is strong as well. Can you imagine when they have children? Can you imagine the power those kids will have?"  
  
"Rhiannon I am well aware of my daughter's strength, as well as Malfoy's. Why do you think I choose him for her instead of someone like Goyle's son?" Tom spat at her.  
  
"Tom..."  
  
"Rhiannon!" he yelled at her, "Our daughter will be the most important witch that ever lived..."  
  
***  
  
Harry was flying around the Quidditch pitch by himself after hours. He'd been bothered by Malfoy's words to say the least. He had lost Hermione to his greatest enemy and his nemesis at school. Hermione! Of all the people. He loved her, and not in that friendly sort of way. He was planning on saying something to her this year on the train to Hogwarts. He'd even gotten Ron to give him the okay, which was a trouble onto itself. Hermione would never be his now, ever. And like a moron he had thrown her out. She came to him, with hopes of possibly remaining friends despite her new situation, and he threw her out. It'd been the shock of course, he didn't know what to do. It was like someone telling him his parents were alive, except that was good and this, well this was very, very bad. Harry pointed his broomstick down to the ground and dove at break neck speed, pulling out just about 5ft off the ground and stopped and floated down a little and dismounted his broom.  
  
"Pretty good Potter. But you were probably born with a broom in your hand."  
  
He hadn't noticed her until now, he'd been up so high and it was so dark, how could he have seen her sleek form walk onto the pitch. Her black hair was shining in the moonlight, her eyes were big and blue, her new Slytherin uniform clung to her in all the right places and her robe, had it been white would have made her look like an angel, instead of the devil she turned out to be.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked out of shock.  
  
"I saw you walk out here from my window. And Draco was sleeping. I wanted to talk to you Harry," she said. To Harry, just hearing her say his name, his first name, the way she had so many times before, was enough.  
  
"Why would you want to talk to me Hermione?"  
  
"I never wanted it to come to this. I didn't have a choice in who my real parents are, no one does. I'd hoped we could stay friends. I could have stayed on your side, I would have fought against my father with you Harry," he opened his mouth to say something looking so hopeful but she stopped him by continuing, "But you threw me out Potter," she said sadly, "You rejected me Harry. I loved you and Ron dearly. But you never loved me did you? I was just a brain, just someone who you two could get homework off of, right Potter?" she spat. "You crossed the wrong family now Potter. I'm Hermione Riddle," she said proudly, "And I am marrying Draco Malfoy. And when the war starts, which mark my words Potter, it's coming... I'll be on the other side now. They welcomed me without question Potter, something you and the Weasel didn't do until after a certain troll incident. Goodbye Harry Potter," she said kissing him gently on the cheek, "I'll see you on the battlefield."  
  
She turned around and walked away from him. Her words still fresh in his ears, stung his heart hard.  
  
***  
  
She was in tears when she got back to their common room. Draco was sitting and reading with a pair of silver glasses on when she came in and collapsed on the floor. He shut his book abruptly and rushed over to her shrunken form.  
  
"What's the matter Mia?" he said with a voice full of worry.  
  
She looked up at him, and giggled.  
  
"Oy now! First you're crying now you're laughing. Geeze woman! Make up your mind!" he said with mock anger.  
  
"You look cute," she said and when she was met with a strange look, "You have glasses on. I didn't know you wore glasses."  
  
"Yeah well," he said embarrassed, "I try not to." He picked her up from the floor and brought her into his room which they shared with an intent smile on his face.  
  
***  
  
Transfigurations would always be her favorite class. McGonagall looked at her cautiously, more like she always looked at Malfoy. It had broken Minerva's heart to find out that her most prized student was who she was and that she was now a Slytherin. Minerva McGonagall didn't have favorites, she didn't favor one person over another, but that had changed when she met Hermione, and now that had to change. Hermione's attitude had not changed towards McGonagall though, she was as studious and congenial to her as she ever was. But inside, Minerva knew she was different and would be fighting a different war now.  
  
"You are all of age in the wizarding world," Professor McGonagall began that morning, "If you have the ability, you will become animagi this year. As many of you know, I transfigure into a tabby cat. You must register with the Ministry and pass a test. Today I will be transfiguring you myself into what could possibly be your form. Mr. Malfoy," she snapped to get his attention, "You will go first."  
  
Much to Draco's dismay and Hermione's delight, he became a ferret again. When he sat down next to her again, she could hear him mumbling something about being able to will himself to be something other than a ferret, but Hermione was not paying much attention to anything other than the mental image of Draco as a ferret and her own giggles.  
  
"Miss Riddle," McGonagall said, "It would appear to be your turn."  
  
Hermione walked up to the front of the room. She stood perfectly still as McGonagall said the spell that would make her change. Her form slunk to the ground as a black cat, with deep purple eyes. Hermione looked up and around and meowed at everyone in the room. Draco seemed to be staring at her forehead and she started to paw at it, thinking maybe something was there. She noticed Harry was staring at the same spot, thankfully McGonagall turned her back She walked back to her seat next to Draco, who was sitting looking her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Should I start calling you 'Scar head' too?"  
  
"What? Draco Malfoy what are you talking about?"  
  
"Hermione, when you were up there just now. You had white fur in the shape of a lightning bolt on your forehead. Just like Potter's."  
  
***  
  
Harry was asleep in the Gryffindor dorms. He would have liked to been peacefully asleep like he was minutes ago, but his dream was keeping him from smiling. It had started out all well and good. It had begun on the platform of the Hogwarts Express. He was with Ron and they had spotted Mione (who looked like her old self, brown eyes, brown hair) and boarded the train together and found the compartment that they usually occupied. Ron had found some excuse to go off and find Ginny or something else while he left Harry and Hermione to themselves. Harry confessed his love to Hermione and at first she was warm to the idea, she even said she had feelings for him to. Everything was going right, until the annual visit from Malfoy. Malfoy walked in throwing his usual insults at Harry but was smiling so sweetly at Hermione. Ignoring Harry completely, Malfoy sat down between the two fo them and turned to Hermione and told her, her entire life story. About how she was Voldemort's daughter, and that she was to marry him. Harry sat and waited for Hermione to smack him as she had some many times before, but the smack never came. Inside she got up, kissed Harry goodbye and walked out of the compartment with Malfoy.  
  
Then in his dreams, Harry flashed forward months to a great battle raging in Hogwarts. He had just killed Voldemort and should have been the hero, instead he was met by Hermione, eyes red black hair messy and matted to her face with sweat and blood. Her wand was drawn and pointing right at him. Malfoy stood behind her, beaming with pride as he told Harry,  
  
"You may he killed the Dark Lord. But our side was victorious. You won the battle Harry Potter, but you lost the war. You should bow to us."  
  
"He's not worth it Draco," Hermione said, never taking her eyes off of Harry, "Avada..."  
  
Harry woke up with a start, the scar on his head surging in pain. It would never come to pass Harry thought to himself. Hermione may be a Riddle now, but she would never... 


	14. The Queen She Is

A/N: So we had some MAJOR foreshadowing in the past chapter... It dealt with some heavy stuff... So it turn this will be fluffy I think... let's see at the end shall we? Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope that you will continue to enjoy and review.  
  
Disclaimer: My fandom is unrealistic.  
  
Chapter 14 - The Queen She Is  
  
The first few months of school had past. Hermione was well on her way to becoming an animagus, while Draco was still coming to terms with being a ferret. It had its perks however, as Hermione loved to cuddle with the little creature. Soon they would be returning to Riddle Manor for the holidays. Soon, she would be Voldemort's official successor, and soon their engagement would be official as well.  
  
Hermione walked out of her room early the morning that they would be leaving, and was surprised to see that Draco was already out and waiting. He was sitting on couch, his blonde hair back in a low ponytail as Lucius would wear it with the robes that he had been tortured into buying that day in Hogsmeade. Hermione felt plain next to him, standing with her black hair up in a messy ponytail, and her school uniform on. When he noticed she walked in the room, he smiled, but seeing how she was dressed, he immediately frowned.  
  
"Um, excuse me Hermione," he started, "Why aren't you dressed?"  
  
Immediately, Hermione was embarrassed. "We were supposed to dress up to take the train to go home?" she asked a little confused.  
  
Draco smiled at her, crossed the room and kissed her brow. "We aren't going on the train, we'll be portkeyed from Hogsmeade. Now go and change."  
  
Without any delay Hermione rushed back into her room, magicked her hair neat and curly, put on some quick makeup, and dressed herself in her complicated dress. When she walked back out of her room, levitating her bags so she wouldn't wrinkle her dress, Draco's face was much the same as it was when he entered the dress shop the day she got the dress.  
  
He moved behind her silently and put a light yellow cloak around her shoulders, and put the hood up. "Shall we?" he asked extending his arm to her.  
  
"How will we get the luggage to Hogsmeade?" she asked, but Draco simply smirked. "Hermione you are going HOME, do you really think you need to bring luggage with you?"  
  
Again, feeling embarrassed, Hermione took Draco's proffered arm and walked out of the room. As they walked down the crowded hallways, people parted like the Red Sea before Moses, as the often did. Draco walked with his nose slightly in the air, smirking confidently at anyone who dared to look at them. Hermione glided with a regal air about her. She couldn't much else then right in front due to her hood being up, but at the end of the hall she could see Ron and Harry, standing with their wands in their hands with their arms across their chests. Hermione and Draco stopped about 5 ft from them. Both Harry and Ron had the same scowl on their faces. Ron's eye would not leave Draco's. Harry was fixed on Hermione's downcast sad blue eyes.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said with the most calm voice he could muster, "We want Hermione back."  
  
"She doesn't want to come..." Draco started before Hermione raised her head, and put her finger to his mouth in an effort to shush him.  
  
"Draco, I'm a big girl. I'll handle them," she said turning back to face her former friends, "Silencio," she said casting her spell on them so that they could not speak back to her or cast any other spells on her. "I told you already Harry. I'm not coming back. I am on my home right now to be announced as his heir and his," she said motioning to Draco, "fiancé. We, the three of us, the 'Golden Trio'" she said in a mock tone, "we are done. The Prince and Princess of Slytherin have risen. And we will not go gentle into that good night, we will not go down without a fight. So if it is a fight you wan with us, a fight you shall have. But after my Christmas."  
  
And with that, they pushed their way through a silent, shocked looking Harry and Ron, and walked out of Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they were in the horseless carriage, Draco turned to her, "That was fantastic."  
  
She removed her hood and looked up at him. He had remnants of snowflakes in his hair that she great care in rubbing out. She was flush red from walking in the cold, and Draco put his warm hands on her cheeks and kissed her nose warm. They spent the whole ride just looking at each other, with no words spoken. They drank each other in, studied every single feature about each other. He was marveled at her eyes, that had been red after her conflict with her former friends, but turned a deep blue almost purple sort of color around him.  
  
In Draco's opinion they reached Hogsmeade far too soon. He could have sat there all day and just looked at her. When the carriage stopped, Draco got out first and help Hermione out and into the Three Broomsticks so they would not get cold waiting for their portkey.  
  
It was a few minutes before a woman in black came in and motioned to Draco. Hermione couldn't see the woman's face, but apparently Draco could. He took Hermione by the arm and walked out of the bar and followed closely behind the black caped woman. When they were safely outside Hogsmeade, the woman took off her hood. Hermione felt as though the wind had been completely knocked out of her.  
  
"M' lady," Bellatrix said bowing slightly, "It is an honor to meet you."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but bite back the comment that Bellatrix had met her before. They hadn't been formally introduced but Hermione would have known her anywhere. Bellatrix was the one that had killed Sirius. Despite her new background and all of her new attitude adjustments, Hermione wanted so desperately want to reach for her wand and A.K. Bellatrix. Hermione had liked Sirius a great deal and knew Harry was devastated when he died. Even if she wasn't friends with Potter anymore, she still like Sirius all the same.  
  
"Hello Aunt Bella," Draco said courteously.  
  
Hermione blinked a few times, and then regained her composure, "Hello Bellatrix," she said extending her hand. Bellatrix immediately took her hand and bowed slightly again.  
  
Bellatrix then took out a velvet ring box. "This is your portkey," she said tossing it to Draco, "You might wanna think about opening that when you get back to the manor," she said winking.  
  
"You're not coming with us?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"Apparating, my lady, is a wonderful thing," she said with a loud BANG! and she was gone.  
  
Hermione reached over and touched the velvet box and felt a rough tug at her belly button and suddenly regretted having her belly button pierced that previous summer.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at Riddle Manor in the room that Hermione had woken up in that first morning. Hermione removed her cloak and Draco's and took them and hung them up in her closet. When she turned around to was met with Draco down on the ground on one knee with the velvet box they'd used as a portkey open, looking up at her with pure love in his eyes. Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She looked from Draco's face to the ring that had been in the box. Set on a band of platinum, was a large princess-cut pink diamond, with two smaller white princess-cut diamonds on either side. ((AN: Think J. Lo ))  
  
"Hermione," Draco started to say, "Marry me."  
  
Hermione's features went from surprised to a smirk, "Was that a question? Or a command?"  
  
"A command," Draco said confidently.  
  
"Well in that case of course I will!" He stood up and placed the ring on her finger and then scooped her up in his arms and kissed all over her face. They were slowly making their way over to Hermione's bed when Dipsy, most regretfully to the two teens, came in.  
  
"Master is saying to go and be getting the Mister and Mistress and telling them that they is requested down in the hall," she said smiling at herself.  
  
Hermione and Draco scowled at the same time and he put her down and they both straightened out their clothes. Draco had reached for the door knob and they were about to walk out the door and down to the Great Hall of Riddle Manor, when Hermione grabbed his hand, "I'm nervous," she announced. "Act like the queen you are," he told her taking her hand, "And you will be fine."  
  
***  
  
Peter Pettrigrew was standing at the entrance of the Great Hall. His job was pretty much just to announce people as they walked in. Every death eater and their families were in attendance. The large doors had been closed for at least a half an hour prior to Draco and Hermione's entrance. Peter had wormed his way over to his master to tell him that his daughter would be coming in soon. Tom and Rhiannon walked over and stood in front of the enormous doors.  
  
"My most loyal followers, as you know, much to my dismay, I am not immortal. And up until this year I had not officially named a successor. I can name one now," he said as Peter opened the door, "May I introduce my heir... Hermione Rhiannon Riddle and her fiancé Draco Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Draco and Hermione walked in as if they were the king and queen of the world. He looked stunning, and she was a goddess. It was strange to see them as they were. He was pale, blonde with silver eyes wearing a coal grey suit. She was tanned, with deep black hair and dark blue eyes dressed in a flowing white gown that made her look like a fallen angel.  
  
People were taken back by the fact that their Lord had a daughter. Much less that she was walking in with and engaged to Draco Malfoy. Most people had assumed that Draco would be named Voldemort's heir and that the girl was someone from Hogwarts. Much less to find out that yes, indeed, Hermione Riddle was indeed once Hermione Granger. The whispers were driving Hermione insane and making her uncomfortable, "Enough!" she bellowed. The room stopped moving and speaking completely, "Yes! I am the 'mudblood', but obviously I'm not a mudblood now am I?" she challenged, "Yes I was Potter's friend, but I'm not now. Any other questions?" No one spoke, "Good."  
  
Tom smiled and put his daughter and kissed her brow. "I see that Draco has given you your ring," he said smiling at Draco, which frankly made Draco uneasy.  
  
"You look radiant my darling," Rhiannon told her.  
  
"Draco I want you to introduce my daughter to my inner-circle, if you please," instructed Tom.  
  
"Of course, my lord," he said bowing and Hermione curtsied. He took Hermoine's arm in his in a very formal manner.  
  
They walked around sipping wine with the death eaters as Draco introduced the many people that Hermione had fought against over the years. The Parkinsons seemed to shoot extremely nasty glares her way, but Hermione just let them roll off her back as she was used to Pansy doing it. She was introduced formally to both LeStranges, the Crabbe family, and the Goyles in turn because neither family was far away from the other for long. The Macnair's were very nice to her and pledged their ultimate loyalties to both Hermione and Draco and to her father. Even Professor Snape was there talking to Lucius and her father. "My lord," Severus started, "The vetariserum you requested," he said handing Voldemort the vials, "The one for Hermione sir, is especially strong. I thought you might want to make sure there was no possible way she could fight it."  
  
"Thank you Severus, that will be all," Tom said, "Lucius, bring my daughter ths flute of champagne," he said pouring the vertariserum into it, "And then send her over to me." He began to pour the other vial into another glass, "And have Narcissa and Rhiannon bring this to Severus. He wouldn't suspect old friends."  
  
AN: Ok ok ok, there was some fluff. Also the introduction of Bellatrix, the death eater that I love to hate for killing Sirius cuz I loved Sirius. Anyway... Next Chapter : The Total Truth... 


	15. The Total Truth Nothing to Fear

AN: No new announcements right now other than I am going to McDonalds right now... (10 minutes later) Mmm... all white chicken nuggets. Anyway, eating McD's and watching 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. Now I ask you... does life get any better?  
  
Chapter 15 -- The Total Truth / Nothing to Fear  
  
"Severus!" yelled Rhiannon excitedly, "How long has it been?" she asked walking over to him handing him a drink.  
  
Snape had seen Narcissa and Rhiannon crossing the room a few minutes earlier. He had hoped to avoid both of them. Severus had been good friends with both of them when they had been in Hogwarts, Rhiannon a little more than Narcissa because she was always busy with her Quidditch practice and Lucius. Severus could almost laugh at how the Malfoys had been so in love back then as opposed to the way they acted now. He regreted his relationship with Rhiannon deeply, as it has been him that introduced her to Voldemort when he had become a death-eater. If it hadn't been for that, perhaps Hermione would have been his (AN: BLECK! Scary thought...). He shook his head free of all thought, because no doubt that the flute of champagne Rhiannon had handed him contained his 'vertariserum'.  
  
Across the room, Lucius was snaking his way up to Hermione and Draco, carrying to glasses of champagne.  
  
"Mister Malfoy," Hermione said, "What a pleasure it is to see you tonight."  
  
"My dear," he said handing her the champagne, "If you are to marry my son, I insist you call me 'Father'," he said rather jovially much to Draco's dismay.  
  
"What is this for father?" Draco asked a bit confused on why he wasn't receiving a glass.  
  
"I'd like to talk to my future daughter-in-law in private for a few minutes, if you don't mind."  
  
Now more than a bit confused, Draco mouthed that he would be back to Hermione, and walked off to find someone to talk to.  
  
"A toast my lady!" Lucius announced, "To find your rightful parentage," they clang glasses and drank, "To your marriage to my son," they clang glasses and again drank, "To one day taking over the wizarding world," they clanged glasses a final time and finished the champagne.  
  
"How do you feel my lady?" Lucius asked after taking a few seconds to let the potion settle in.  
  
"To be perfectly honest I feel like someone is tearing apart my ovaries," Hermione's eyes widened as well as Lucius', "Why did I just tell you that?" she asked shaking her head.  
  
"It's quite alright my lady," he said smirking, "Now let's talk about your father."  
  
Draco, feeling extremely annoyed had walked off in a huff to find someone to talk to. He found it when he bumped into good old Viktor Krum.  
  
"Draco," Viktor said with only a hint of his ridiculous accent, "How the hell are you?"  
  
"Krum," Draco greeted, "I'm well," he said, only then noticing the gorgeous girl Krum had walked away from, "Whose she? Did she go to Durmstang?"  
  
(AN: Okay this next bit of conversation is from my FAVORITE book ever, if anyone can tell me what book it is, you win a guest spot in my fic. I'll give you a hint, it's from the 1950's and it was banned from schools for a long time, and the man character's last name is Caufield. It's taken directly from the book, good luck.)  
  
"Hardly. She just arrived in this country a few months ago."  
  
"She did? Where's she from?"  
  
"She happens to be from Shanghai."  
  
"No kidding! She's Chinese, for Chrissake?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"No kidding! Do you like that? Her being Chinese?"  
  
"Obviously," Viktor answered getting rather annoyed. (A/N: That's where it ends... happy hunting...)  
  
There was silence before Viktor spoke up again, "So you are marrying Herm- own-ninny?"  
  
"It would appear to be that way Viktor."  
  
At this Krum got very miffed, "Well I hope you are happy together," he growled out before storming off to his Shanghai Sugar.  
  
Severus had been drinking the champagne, waiting for the vertariserum to kick in. He had given Lucius a bottle of nothing for Hermione and given himself the vertariserum, knowing that if he ousted himself to Rhiannon, she'd never be able to turn him in. He wasn't sure where Hermione's loyalties lied and refused to let her get herself killed by flipping her father the bird.  
  
When after talking to Rhiannon for well over an hour and finding himself able to lie to her, it hit him that Hermione had the real vertariserum. All he could do was sit and hope she was loyal.  
  
When Draco returned the effects of the vertariserum had worn off on her.  
  
"Draco, love, I'm tired," she told him practically falling into his arms.  
  
"Let's go to bed then love," he said silently picking her up and carrying her out unnoticed.  
  
"Well Lucius," Tom said smiling, "What is the word on my daughter."  
  
Lucius bowed, "My lord, you have nothing to fear from Hermione..." 


	16. Everlong

A/N: CONGRATS TO Alearra. She guessed it right. The book was 'The Catcher in the Rye'. Unfortunately I had written this chapter and realized it did nothing for me and just plain old sucked. So I sacked it and wrote this one instead. Sorry Alearra, I'll make it up to you. Alright then, the cable went out all over campus so I have nothing to do but sit here and write out my next chapter.  
  
Chapter 16 - Everlong  
  
And evil smile formed on Tom's lips as Lucius spoke. 'So,' he thought, 'He had his daughter's complete loyalty.' Thinking for a second he wondered, how far could he push her?  
  
***  
  
"Severus, are you alright?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"What? Yes Rhia, I'm fine."  
  
"Look at them," she said as she watched Draco carry off her daughter, "They are adorable. A match made in Slytherin heaven wouldn't you agree?" she asked with giggle.  
  
"Rhiannon," he said with the utmost seriousness, "What happened to you?"  
  
An element of shock was evident on her face as he walked away from her.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Narcissa asked.  
  
Rhiannon shrugged, "I don't know. But I did see your son carrying my daughter off to bed."  
  
The two women shared the same devious smile as the plotted named for their future grandchildren.  
  
***  
  
It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow. Harry and Ron had been up half the night playing Wizard's Chess. Ron had fallen into a peaceful sleep long ago, dreaming of the presents he'd be able to open the next morning. Harry wished that he could have been that peaceful.  
  
He kept having the same dream. It was of Hermione. But it wasn't anything bad. It was of what should have been. How their seventh year should be going. He saw the defeat of Voldemort without many casualties. He saw, much to his delight, Draco Malfoy being carted off to Azkaban. He watched himself propose to Hermione, promising her that he would be the best husband and would not die being an auror, jokingly of course because now really there was no danger for the aurors after he defeated Voldemort. He saw them living in Godric's Hollows where his parents lived and him coming home to a house full of kids and Hermione's beautiful smile. While Ron slept, dreaming of the new broom he would open the next morning, Harry dreamt of the future that was stolen from him. Just one more person Voldemort ripped from his life.  
  
***  
  
He carried her up the steep stairs with ease. Hermione brushed it off to Quidditch, 'Not that Quidditch was a muscle building sport,' she thought. So she decided not to think about it, as she laid her head against his chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled, surprisingly, like winter. The way the cold air hits your nose when you walk out of a warm house. Not that it surprised Hermione, after all Draco was known for his cold exterior. A cold exterior that seemed only to be melted around her. And it wasn't like she was complaining.  
  
She put her head down on his chest and he could smell her lavender and rose shampoo. He thought that he could smell a little bit of honey as well. He could barely believe sometimes that this was Hermione. The 'mudblood'. They were completely different people. It amazed him how much she had changed and he was thankful that he hadn't needed to change too much for her. Sure he'd always kind of liked her, but he pictured that, if they ever did get together, he'd have to become a totally different person.  
  
They reached Hermione's bedroom and Draco opened the door and carried her over to the bed. He placed her down gently as though she would break and began to tuck her in. She placed her hand on his, and simply looked up at him. He looked down at her with a question on his lips but she quieted him. With a flick of her wrist there was music playing in the background from her one muggle artifact in her room, her stereo. Candles lit up around the room. Draco really wanted to ask how on Earth she had done that, but again wasn't able to. She pulled him down on top of her and began to kiss him.  
  
"Hello I've waited here for you Everlong... Tonight... I throw myself into, and out of the red Out of the head she sang..."  
  
No words were spoken. He gently slide himself on top of her as not hurt or scare her if he was being too presumptuous. When he saw no signs of objection from her, he lay down fully on top of her and deepened their kiss.  
  
"Come down and waste away with me Down with me.."  
  
It surprised them both when Hermione's hands where found unbuttoning Draco's robe and suit top. Draco decided that her dress would be all too difficult to take off so, he could be patient and wait for her to finish undressing him before he attempted at the complications that were women's clothing. He slide off of her and she moaned a little at the lack of contact, but she found it much simpler to unbutton his trousers with him next to her. He began to gather the material at the bottom of her dress and brought it up to her neck where, with her help of course, he slid it off of her. He sat up for a moment to look at her, she looked uncomfortable for all but a moment, before she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. He couldn't hold himself back any longer and moved back on top of her.  
  
"Slow how you wanted it to be And over my head, out of the head, she sang..."  
  
After the remaining offensive clothing had been removed and Hermione discovered that her new favorite feeling was Draco's skin and satin surrounding her, she stopped and looked at him studying her face.  
  
"And I wonder When I sing along with you If everything could ever be this real forever If anything could ever be good again..."  
  
He knew that she'd never done this before. She didn't know however, that he hadn't either. She looked up at him with a pleading look for him to be gentle. He understood her plea, and gently and slowly lowered himself into her. She let out a small gasp of surprise, and he looked up at her. Her chameleon eyes were a mix of purple and blue, but she smiled at him, and he took this as a sign to continue.  
  
"The only thing I'll ever ask of you You gotta promise not to stop when I say when she sang..."  
  
She had felt the slightest bit of pain rack through her body. She tensed underneath him for a moment too. He must have noticed, she observed, because he was looking at her with a small amount of panic behind his silver eyes. She did the only thing she could think of that would put him at ease, she smiled. When she smiled, he smiled back at her and began to rock himself slowly in and out.  
  
"Breathe out So I can breathe you in Hold you in..."  
  
He'd never thought he could feel so much pleasure and happiness. It wasn't just because at long last he was losing his virginity, but rather that he was making love to the girl he loved. His fiancee, he thought proudly. Hermione and he would take over the Wizard World, they would rule together, a strong hold of power and knowledge. A wealth of children and a love and happiness that no one else would ever understand.  
  
"And now I know you've always been Out of your head, out my head I sang..."  
  
She watched him the whole time. He watched her too. She felt a little silly every time she would let out a moan, but he smiled. And when he smiled, she smiled. She had never pictured losing her virginity to him. But she was grateful it was him, he was so gentle with her, and he felt so good inside her. She couldn't help but think of their future together. She reveled in the fact that they would always be this much in love and many people would be jealous of their amazing relationship.  
  
"And I wonder When I sing along with you If everything could ever be this real forever If anything could ever be good again The only thing I'll ever ask of you You gotta promise not to stop when I say when..."  
  
They had both finished long ago, but neither had moved. Draco was still on top of her, in her, all around her. He looked down on her, her curly black hair fanned out behind her on the satin pillows, her beautiful blue eyes looking up at him, her rose red lips smiling at him. They were both holding each other hands, and he would kiss her knuckles every ten minutes or so and she would giggle.  
  
After what seemed like forever, he moved off of her and put his arm around her. She snuggled up close to him and fell fast asleep. He kissed the crown of her forehand, a habit he had fallen into and a sign of affection she loved, and he too fell fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Aww! I just read that with the song playing in the background it pretty much lined up perfectly. I'm so happy. I thought about making Christmas morning a separate chapter, but since I can't post 'Everlong' because my freakin' cable is STILL out... I'll keep going...)  
  
Christmas morning at the Burrow should have been the one of the greatest time of Harry's life. All of the Order were there, with the exception of Snape, because he had to be in attendance at Voldemort's ball, and even he would be there soon. 'And of course Sirius and Hermione,' Harry thought bitterly.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, "Happy Christmas. I know you miss her Harry," he glared at her, but she continued, "But you have to accept that she is gone now. She's not our Hermione Granger anymore, she's Hermione Riddle. And we don't know Hermione Riddle, but given the surname, I'm sure we wouldn't like her," she added with a smile.  
  
"He takes everyone I care about Gin," Harry said shaking his head, "He takes everyone."  
  
She put her arms around him in a tight hug, not too sure what to say or if she should even say something at all. She felt him sniffling and assumed he was crying. Harry Potter never cried, this was serious. Suddenly he was shaking. He broke away from her quick and gave her a start. "He's going to pay Ginny. You mark my words. He will pay. He'll pay for Mum, and Dad, and Cedric, and Sirius, and 'Mione. He's going to wish now, more than ever, that he killed me that night he killed my parents."  
  
***  
  
Riddle Manor was all a buzz Christmas morning. Only the Malfoys had remained the night. Rhiannon and Narcissa had been up early to overlook the house elves as they prepared a large Christmas morning feast.  
  
Lucius and Tom were fast asleep in their respective chamber, snoring loudly. So loudly in fact, it was a surprise to any awake member of that house that anyone in the Manor could sleep between the combined noise.  
  
Draco and Hermione however, heard nothing but the light sounds of the other's breathing. They hadn't moved since they fell asleep. Hermione was still safely tucked away in Draco's strong arms and he still had a content smile on his face as long as he felt Hermione's presence next to him. She began to stir first. She moved away from him slightly, and he whimpered at the loss of contact. She stretched very cat-like for a moment before looking back over at Draco. She couldn't help but think of how much he looked like a fallen angel. He was pale but toned, and a mess of platinum hair played around his head like a halo, and she says fallen due to the smirk that crossed his feature at the moment. She laughed quietly to herself at him, wondering what exactly he was smirking at.  
  
She moved back over to him, bent down and kissed his cheek, "Happy Christmas Ferret Boy," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too mudblood," he mumbled as he rolled over onto his stomach and put his face into the pillows.  
  
"I said Happy Christmas Darling!" she yelled so that he shot up from his oh so comfortable laying down position.  
  
"Whoa Hermione. Happy Christmas," he said smiling and she smiled back.  
  
"Come on!" she said pulling him up to a sitting position as she got out of bed, "It's Christmas morning! Aren't you excited?"  
  
"Why should I be? I never get anything good," he said flopping back down.  
  
Hermione had dressed in a long, green satin nightgown and was putting a matching robe on, when Draco was hit with a pair of pajama pants and a t- shirt. He looked at the offending items and then to Hermione who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. Draco got the hint and quickly got dressed, and walked downstairs with her.  
  
By the grace of God, the house elf who was in charge of waking Tom and Lucius, survived. And so the elder Malfoys and Riddles were already eating their breakfast when Hermione and Draco walked into the Dining Hall hand in hand.  
  
"Happy Christmas to all," they both said and were greeted with 'Happy Christmases'.  
  
Breakfast when by all too slowly for Hermione, as the most important and exciting part of Christmas was unwrapping presents.  
  
As they finished, Hermione practically dragged them into the library where they had put the Christmas tree. She walked right over to the tree and picked up a long, narrow wrapped package, and handed it to Draco. She watched with glee as he unwrapped it and his eyes grew wide with excitement.  
  
"You are, without a doubt, the best," he said not looking at he but rather at his new Lightning Bolt 5000. The newest, fastest model of broom that wasn't even available in stores yet. As he pranced around the room drunk with happiness, Narcissa handed something to Hermione.  
  
"This was my grandmother's. It's a Black Family Heirloom. But since I don't have a daughter, it should go to you," she explained.  
  
Hermione thanked her soon to be mother in law, and opened the small package. She gasped when she finally got the box open. Sitting on a bed of white satin, was an exquisite and intricate diamond necklace. It was one of those web, type designs. It started out with 10 diamonds alternating, one white diamond, one blue, and then worked it's way down to one.  
  
"Oh thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said getting up and hugging her.  
  
"Nonsense with that Mrs. Malfoy, call me Narcissa dear. Plus now you have your something old and blue."  
  
Draco had now walked out of the study, still drunk off of his broomstick and was currently zooming around the Grand Ballroom.  
  
"Hermione dear," her mum said, "This is for you." She handed her a larger box, which Hermione identified as a clothing box. When she unwrapped in and opened the box, she was met with a white, off the shoulder gown, that was not much un-like Princess Aurora's from 'Sleeping Beauty'  
  
"It's mine. Something borrowed," Rhiannon said with a smile. "I have something else for you as well," she said handing her a smaller, more square box.  
  
Hermione pulled out a diamond tiara with a veil attached to the back. "Something new?" she asked, and the two women shook their heads. "Thank you so much both of you."  
  
Lucius had left to retrieve his son from the Grand Ballroom and was now walking down the hall and could be heard threatening to burn that broom if he didn't act like a gentlemen in the presence of the Dark Lord, which only made Tom smile and laugh with that ladies in the room.  
  
Draco took his seat beside Hermione, when Tom began to speak. "I have something for the both of you as well. Hermione, I'm sorry to say that Draco actually knew about your present before this morning, though it was only the two of us that did," he said with a wink that made her giggle. "So here it is," he said pulling an old shoe out of a bag.  
  
Hermione caught it and looked at both Draco and her father curiously. However when Draco touched the boot, she felt a tug at her bellybutton, and knew they were being portkeyed somewhere.  
  
***  
  
They touched ground again and Hermione felt horribly dizzy and leaned into Draco for comfort.  
  
"Turn around," he said to her smiling.  
  
She turned around and was met with an amazing sight. Before her stood a large Tudor- style Manor on expansive lands. She could see a large garden and stables off to the back.  
  
"Is it ours?" she said turning to face him again.  
  
"Uh huh. You're father has been having it built since you're return. It's all ours. I can't wait for you to see the inside..."  
  
"Then let's go!" she said pulling his arm.  
  
"But you have to wait until we are actually married," he finished.  
  
"Well that's rather unfair," she pouted, "You've seen it."  
  
"Come on you big baby. You're present is back out this way, but I want you to close your eyes."  
  
She did as she was told and closed her eyes. Just to make sure they really were closed, Draco did several ridiculous dances and made funny faces, and since she didn't react he was quite satisfied that she wasn't cheating.  
  
He lead her through the gate and back onto the property.  
  
"Okay Mia, open your eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes and was in complete shock.  
  
"Oh my god, Draco..." A/N: Oh... I'm awful aren't I? What did he get her? How unfair do you think it is that she can't see her mansion yet? Don't worry it'll happen sooner than you think ~_^. I think I'm going to write Chapter 17 right now... even if it is 4:45am. 


	17. The One Where They Get Married

A/N: Yup here goes Chapter 17 at 4:47am. I've gotta be crazy. Oh! In case you were wondering, that song on Hermione's radio in the previous chapter was 'Everlong' by the Foo Fighters. It's an amazing song. Go download it.  
  
Chapter 17 - The One Where They Get Married  
  
****************** "Okay Mia, open your eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes and was in complete shock.  
  
"Oh my god, Draco..." ******************  
  
"... How?" she asked.  
  
"It was hard. I had to go into that forest," he shuttered, "But I did it because I thought you'd like it."  
  
"I love it," she said walking closer.  
  
Draco had led her to the stable she had seen earlier. In her stables however, were not regular horses bother rather two unicorns, what appeared to be a mother and folly. She approached the graceful creatures cautiously, but her caution was unneeded, they both walked right up to her and allowed her to pet them. She looked at Draco.  
  
"What? The little know it all doesn't know?" he asked with a satisfied smirk, "Once they are domesticated, they become like big puppies."  
  
Hermione ran over to Draco and almost knocked him over when she jumped on him.  
  
"You're amazing," she said.  
  
"Marry me?" he asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"No, marry me today. Tonight."  
  
***  
  
They portkeyed back to Riddle Manor and entered the hall much in the same manner they had that morning.  
  
"We want to get married tonight," he announced.  
  
"So then it shall be," Tom said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Rhiannon and Narcissa were fussing over Hermione. She was standing in her white dress that her mother had given her just this morning, wearing Narcissa's necklace, and her own tiara veil. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in soft curls, her eyes with lined with night black liner and smudged for that smoky effect. In her hand she was carrying a bouquet of white, sort of cream colored lilies.  
  
"Ladies," Tom said entering, "Take your places please," the elder ladies gave Hermione a quick kiss and left the room.  
  
"Ready pumpkin?" he asked.  
  
"I am dad."  
  
"Imagine the look on the kids faces at school. You leave school last year a Granger, you come back a Riddle and after Christmas Holiday, you're a Malfoy!" he said laughing as he put her veil in front of her face.  
  
He took her arm in his and walked down the stairs, down the hall, and in the temple where everyone was.  
  
The ceiling of the temple was enchanted to be snowing. There was snow all over the floor , but it wasn't melting nor was it cold. It was perfect for a Christmas wedding. All of wizarding England's dark society filled the room. Blaize Zambini stood as Hermione's maid of honor, because in the short time that Hermione had been in Slytherin she took a quick liking to Blaize and they became fast friends. Next to Blaize, was Millicent, and a sobbing Pansy. Draco stood at the alter next to the priestess, every so often checking his watch, or tugging at his collar. Beside him were his groomsmen, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, who had thankful gotten something done about those teeth The priestess couldn't help but smile at the obviously nervous boy.  
  
The doors opened to the rear of the hall and everyone turned to look. Tom was smiling proudly, which is something now one ever really saw him do. Hermione looked like a dark angel, everyone's eyes were one her. But she didn't see a one of them, she only saw Draco, and he her. She reached him after would could have been an eternity, and Tom lifted her veil and gave her hand to Draco. She stepped up to join Draco.  
  
"These two willingly bring themselves in front of this group, to bind themselves to each other for their lives," the priestess began. "I can not bind you to each other if it is not your will. Draco, do you willingly bind yourself to this woman?"  
  
"I do," he said softly. "So mote it be. Hermione, do you willingly bind yourself to this man?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"So mote it be," she took their right hands and pressed them palm to palm, and began to wrap a white ribbon around them, "Through life and death, they are joined. For better and worse, they are joined. Through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer," she smiled and added as a side note, "though I doubt that with be a problem for them," to which she got a laugh, "They are joined."  
  
She took out her wand and cast a circle around them, "A circle for protection. A circle for love. A circle is never broken, and neither shall this binding be. As above, so is below. Blessed be."  
  
A chaste kiss were shared between Hermione and Draco with the lingering promise of another night like the one previous.  
  
"Wizards and witches, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy," the priestess announced over explosive applause.  
  
***  
  
Everyone who was in the temple, had moved to the Great Hall which was decorated in the same manner.  
  
Draco and Hermione hadn't sat down yet. They were up on the floor dancing and laughing and kissing. They were walking around accepting 'Congratulations,' and gifts. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't care.  
  
"I would like to extend my congratulations to you both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Professor Snape said extending his hand to Draco.  
  
"Professor who is this with you?" Hermione asked smiling at the woman who had walked up with the professor.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, this is my sister Alearra. Unfortunately, she is a mute. But I'm sure she would say congratulations as well," he said flatly.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Hermione said to Alearra, "But thank you for coming."  
  
Alearra just nodded. "Well, we must be off. I have to get back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I will see you in two weeks time," Snape said bowing slightly to them and walking away with his sister.  
  
"A bit odd she was," Hermione said, "even for a mute."  
  
"What's funny is I didn't know Snape had a sister," Draco whispered to her. ***  
  
"I can NOT believe she actually did it!" yelled Alearra, who sounded exactly like Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter if you please, control yourself until we are out of here. It wasn't my choice to bring you after all. You were the one who just HAD to see Ms. Granger get married," Snape said coarsely.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry reminded Snape bitterly as he walked out of the house.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was talking to Blaize when Tom approached Draco.  
  
"You have married my daughter, so I know that you are loyal to us. And if you aren't you are in grave danger Mr. Malfoy," Tom loomed, "But I think tonight my son, is a good night for you to receive your Mark."  
  
"Yes sir," Draco said as Tom led him out of the room, so that he could be marked in private.  
  
A/N: So yay! They got married on Christmas, how cute. And Draco got his Dark Mark. Hermione doesn't need one I think cuz she's like Lady Voldemort. So there you go! Yet another chapter done and away with. I know there has been an awful lot of fluff going on, but it's going to get a lot darker real soon now. 


	18. Talks

A/N: I'm back! After almost a month I'm back with another chapter. I wrote it at work. It's four pages front and back! My fucking hand hurt so much after that. I always wrote a very short Chapter 19 which I will post in the next few days.  
  
Chapter 18 - Talks  
  
Hermione had been patiently waiting for Draco to return. She'd been floating around like a social butterfly, never far from Blaze though.  
  
After Hermione had seen everyone she felt it necessary to see, she and Blaze sat down to have a bit of gossip.  
  
"You two did what?!" Blaze shrieked with girlish delight, "Couldn't wait one more day for the honeymoon Mya?"  
  
"That just the thing, I didn't know we were getting married today until this morning Blaze," Hermione confessed.  
  
Blaze stared at her, blinking. She used to be the smartest witch in Slytherin until Hermione was resorted. So how the smartest witch of their year didn't know that she was to married the morning of her wedding, eluded the third brightest Slytherin.  
  
Hermione saw the confusion in Blaze's expression (a/n: and sexuality) and took it upon herself to explain everything. From Christmas Eve to their house and the unicorns to how their wedding came to be that night. When she finished, Blaze looked as though she were looking at a litter of puppies.  
  
"Aw, you're so lucky Hermione, he really loves you. And I never imagines saying that about him."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in Tom's study, stood Lucius with a proud smile fixed on his face. Not only had his son married the only heir of the great Dark Lord, but now he was getting his mark as well. All in the same day! Lucius had never been more proud.  
  
Draco on the other hand was pile of nerves. He'd just gotten over that whole wedding day jitters thing, not to mention that fact that he was STILL basking in the afterglow, and ultimately waiting for his wedding night, but now he was about to receive his mark! He'd pledged his loyalty to his wife, now he was to pledge his loyalty to his father in law. Since he could remember, Lucius had coached him for this very moment. He looked over towards his father who was beaming and then back to the Dark Lord. He looked at Voldemort, eye to eye and saw him smile, well more like a smirk.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Voldemort said, "This morning you gave yourself to my daughter. Tonight you give yourself to me," he raised his wand and muttered, "Morsmorde." Draco felt no pain as the green and black smoke covered his left forearm. But when the smoke cleared, there it was, clear as day. Draco was now a Death Eater.  
  
***  
  
"Mum," Hermione said, "I didn't know Professor Snape had a sister."  
  
Both Rhiannon and Narcissa turned to look at her with such looks of utter confusion, it was beyond Hermione's comprehension.  
  
"He doesn't luv," Rhiannon said slowly.  
  
"But then who was it that was..." she stopped and it hit her. Harry had come to her wedding. That's why the girl didn't talk, that's why she kept her hair funny, over the scar.  
  
Hermione was sure is she was happy or angry. On one hand, she was glad that he came but for a multitude of reasons. One being that he could see how happy she was being Mrs. Draco Malfoy and being Voldemort's daughter. Just to rub it in his face. But she could have been happy for another reason as well, happy that he saw her being happy because deep down inside no matter how much he wouldn't have wanted to admit it. Harry would have been glad that she was happy. Even if she wasn't his 'Mione anymore. Of course on the complete other end of the spectrum, Harry Potter, the boy who lived to be annoying had gotten into HER wedding. Potter, the one who had tried to kill her father on any number of occasions was there probably just to laugh in their faces.  
  
"Who was who Mya?" Narcissa asked.  
  
Being pulled from her thoughts, Hermione replied, "Hmm? Oh, no one."  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy," some one drawled from behind her, "I believe you ow me a dance."  
  
"Says who Draco?"  
  
"Says me," he said with a cocky smile. He took her hand but before he could take her any further, Tom stepped in.  
  
"Just a minute Draco," Tom said, "I need to have a word with our young Mistress Malfoy. Then you can have her back."  
  
Draco bowed his head, "Yes sir."  
  
It was Tom who took Hermione's hand now and lead her out to the dance floor.  
  
"Your husband just received his Dark Mark, Mya. As he is bound to you, he is to me," Tom told her, "The war is coming precious, and I fear that I will not survive it," she opened her mouth to protest, but Tom cut her off, "Draco is a good man for you. Strong and ambitious. He comes from good family. He'll take car of you Mya."  
  
"I know Daddy."  
  
"But this is not what I wanted to talk to you about. You are my second in command, not Draco, not Lucius. That means, given you're not in any certain condition," she blushed, "you will be an active fighting member of my forces. You must be able to perform certain curses. Especially the Killing Curse," he paused, "Just keep it in mind Mya."  
  
"Excuse me sir," Draco said walking up, "But may I cut in now?"  
  
***  
  
The wedding reception went on until morning, not exactly the way Draco envisioned the evening going but his Mya was smiling so he was happy. His Mya, he marveled.  
  
Everyone disapperated or disappeared sometime after dawn. Draco picked the obviously tired Hermione in his arms and with a POP they were gone.  
  
He kicked open the doors and was greeted by a line of servants.  
  
"Master Draco, so good to see you. Is this the Mistress?" the servant asked motioning to the now very asleep Hermione.  
  
"Yes Robert it is. Is our room prepared?"  
  
"Yes Master Draco, I finished it meself hours ago. We expected you late last night," a girl said in a thick Irish accent.  
  
"Very good Mary." And with that Draco carried his bride up the stairs and into bed.  
  
***  
  
When they woke up around mid-day, Hermione met the staff and was shown the house.  
  
To her delight there were no house elves, something Draco took credit for, but didn't exactly agree with. The butler was a tall skinny man named Robert with a very proper English accent. The two maids, Mary and Jennifer both came from the same small town in Ireland. The cook's name was Lisa, who spoke with a strong Cockney accent, but the bint could cook up anything at the drop of a hat. The chauffeur was Nicholas, who'd already been given a talking to about staying away from Draco's 1957 Jaguar Roadster. There was also a groundskeeper that reminded Hermione an awful lot like Filch, which kind of weirded her out.  
  
Her house was grand, of course. The master bedroom was almost double the size of her room at Riddle Manor. This room was done in a very Versailles palace type manner and gave it the look of something right out of a fairy tale. It was of course done in Slytherin colors. In addition to the master bedroom there was also seven other bedrooms in the house, two done in red and gold, two in blue and bronze, two in yellow and black (it looked an awful lot like a bumblebee to Hermione, but she wasn't going to say anything), and one other one done in the Slytherin colors. Five bathrooms, one had it's own in-ground pool. A study for both Draco and Hermione, a grand ballroom, a nice modern kitchen, a dining room in addition to a dining room, and the most loved room for Hermione, the library. A library to rival any she'd ever seen before, including Hogwarts.  
  
Draco was upstairs napping after giving her the tour while she sat in the library. She was reading a book on curses when she hot to the Killing Curse.  
  
"... the only known survivor of this curse was Mr. Harry Potter..." she didn't get any further however because she noticed a spider on the floor. Her mind immediately went to Mad-Eye, Barty Crouch Jr., she corrected herself, in her 4th year practicing the Unforgivables on a spider.  
  
She took out her wand ever so quietly and pointed it at the spider.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." 


	19. Pride

A/N: Okay super short chapter... I think I'm going to try to name a few chapters after some of the Seven Deadly Sins. These chapters I will consider to be filler chapters when I can't think of how I wanna move the plot along. I also know that the LAST CHAPTER will be called Wrath, and while yes this is one fo those 7 sins, it will most likely be VERRRRY long. Oh! And the last word? It was be 'scar'. ^_^  
  
Chapter 19 - Pride  
  
"Avada Kedavra," she said and before she knew what was going on, she felt a surge of power rush through her. Her chameleon eyes went black as night as a bright green light shot out of her wand.  
  
The spider lay dead on the floor of the library.  
  
She should feel bad, but why? She felt no remorse for what she had just done. True, it was just a spider, but to know that she had performed and executed the Killing Curse properly made her, sort of...  
  
Proud.  
  
She was still standing there, looking down at her tiny victim when Draco walked in.  
  
"Mya?" he asked sleepily, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I did it," was all she said.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I did the Killing Curse."  
  
Draco looked shocked. He walked over behind her and peered down over her head and sure enough, there was a dead spider.  
  
"Whoa Mya," he said still very shocked and impressed, he knew how much power it took to do that, "How did you do that?"  
  
"I pointed my wand at it and said 'Avada Kedavra'," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
He hugged her, he didn't say anything, he just held her and silently thanked whoever it was that she was on their side.  
  
***  
  
Things were looking down for the Order. Voldemort had the most powerful witch in almost all of Hogwarts history, he was gaining in numbers. More and more everyday lost faith in the good guys and joined up with the Death Eaters.  
  
Even to Dumbledore, things looks bleak. Harry hadn't been right since Sirius, and now with Hermione gone...  
  
"Professor?" Harry said, "I don't think you're going to like what I have to ask you, but I'm going to need to learn it sometime before the coming war..."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Teach me the Killing Curse." 


	20. WRATH

A/N: Alright guys.. Here it is. Last chapter of Heir of Slytherin... It's divided up into Parts which bear the name of a Sin and a Virtue that are each represented in that part. (I put a LOT of thought into this last chapter). I hope you all enjoy reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. Don't worry there's an epilogue in the making as well. Also another D/Hr fic as well based on one of my song fics, I can tell you that it will be nothing like this one however.  
  
Disclaimer: I give it all to Ms. Rowling, but if I ever meet her, I'm gonna havta slap her from killing my favorite character.  
  
Chapter 20 - Wrath  
  
Part One - Faith / Envy  
  
As much as she wished that it could go on forever, Christmas break was over, and Hermione was forced to return to Hogwarts. She was currently staring out the window, half listening to Draco babble on incessantly about how happy he was to be going back and getting to Quidditch. Hermione looked over across from her where Blaise sat and the two girls shared a rolling of their eyes, though Blaise herself was on the Quidditch team.  
  
"You'd rather play quidditch then be with your wife, Draco?" Blaise asked playing the antagonist's role, winking at Hermione who then turned and gave a pouty look at Draco.  
  
"Of... well.. Of course not Zambini!" he said flustered, "What are you trying to get me in trouble?"  
  
"Just like messing with your head Malfoy..."  
  
"Draco," Hermione said still pouting, "Would you rather play Quidditch then spent time with me?"  
  
"Of course not you silly girl."  
  
"Love you, ferret boy."  
  
"Love you too mudblood."  
  
"GAG!" added Blaise as the train rolled into the station at Hogsmeade and soon they were off in the horseless carriages.  
  
***  
  
The Slytherin table was all a buzz with the news of Hermione and Draco's nuptials. Poor Pansy sat down at the very far end not wanting to hear about it, as she herself had been there to witness it and that in itself was heartbreaking for her, much less having to stand as one of Hermione's bridesmaids. The whole situation thoroughly disgusted Pansy.  
  
Eventually the buzz from the Slytherin table hit the Ravenclaw table, which then spread to the Hufflepuffs and finally on the other side of the room the Gryffindors.  
  
Pansy at this point would have been great company for Harry, who like Pansy was completely disgusted. Why did he make Snape take him? He kept asking himself that same question over and over. When he slept all he saw was Hermione smiling and kissing Malfoy. It should have been him. He knew what to do with his anger. He bottled it up, this way when the time came for him to face Voldemort, he would have the hatred he need. The hatred, that Bellatrix had told Neville, he need to perform the Cruciatus curse. Voldemort would suffer greatly for everything he'd ever done to Harry Potter.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Part Two - Love / Lust  
  
January flew past and it was coming up on Valentine's Day. They had a Hogsmeade weekend the weekend before Valentine's Day. Draco and Hermione would be going their separate ways today, as Draco needed to get something and Hermione had business to attend to.  
  
Hermione was walking casually through Hogsmeade when an arm reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her into an alleyway.  
  
"Bellatrix?" Hermione said recognizing her aunt-in-law.  
  
"I have a message for you Mya from your father," she explained, "Also my sister is waiting for you in Hogs Head."  
  
"Thank you Bella."  
  
"Yes m'lady," and with a snap, Bellatrix was gone.  
  
Hermione then proceeded over to Hogs Head to meet with Narcissa and she assumed her mother, but when she got there it was only Narcissa.  
  
Hermione sat down and Narcissa explained to her that her mother had gone back up to Northern Ireland. With all the commotion that would be occurring in the coming months, she thought that it was best and safest for her there.  
  
"Narcissa," Hermione managed weakly, "Is there anyway that you and I could both apparate out of Hogsmeade for a little while? I have some things I liked to do, and I would be honored if you joined me.  
  
Narcissa smiled at her daughter in law, "Of course dear."  
  
*  
  
While Narcissa and Hermione, Draco was walking around Hogsmeade looking for something suitable for his bride. He wasn't even sure what to get her in the first place. The only girl he ever had really gotten a gift for was his mum and certainly you don't get your wife and your mum that same things. He was kind of wishing now that he had brought Blaise with him. It was then that 'it' caught his eye. In true Malfoy fashion, he smirked as a devious plan unfolded in his head.  
  
***  
  
He watched her as she bade Mrs. Malfoy goodbye with a long hug and a kiss kiss and the promise to write very soon. With a song in her heart she seemed to skip back to where she was meeting Malfoy no doubt. He followed her silently and undetected under his invisibility cloak. When she was close enough to an alley he grabbed her, throwing his hand over her mouth and the both of them into the alley.  
  
Hermione, who was totally blind sided, felt her wand fall out of her pocket on to the street outside the alley.  
  
"Potter," she spat, "What are you doing?"  
  
But he didn't answer. Instead he crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her with none of the passion and love that Draco did, but rather what felt like anger and hurt and disdain.  
  
She tried to scream but it was no use. He placed a silencing charm on her in an instant. He kissed her mouth again before moving don't her neck, leaving terrible and ugly bruises Hermione was sure.  
  
As he was ripping her blouse open she was screaming without making a noise at all. At this point despite her struggling, she was sure that Harry was going to succeed in his intentions of raping her.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to cry and soon her body as racked with sobs.  
  
"Get... off... my... wife," was the next thing she heard and it sounded like the hiss of snake about to strike.  
  
Harry abandoned Hermione for the moment and let her drop to the ground in the dimly light alley. Still in tears she fixed her shirt and promptly ran behind Draco.  
  
"Now I know that you don't believe in sharing Malfoy," Harry said, "But I loved her first. I thought it was only fair."  
  
"You're lucky Potter... Lucky I don't A.K. you right now."  
  
"The mercy of a snake," Harry spat.  
  
"The bravery of a lion... raping an innocent girl."  
  
"She's anything but innocent Malfoy... You of all people should know that... She's a mudblood tramp right Malfoy?"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Draco turned to his wife with a shocked face. In the time that he had spent verbally sparring with Potter, she had taken her wand back from him without his realizing it. Not only had she taken it back... but what a way to use it.  
  
Wordlessly, Hermione walking over to Harry, who was on the floor reeling in pain. She looked down on him, with a smirk on her face, and spit on him.  
  
She walked back over to Draco, who put his arm around her and kissed her forehead as they walked back towards the castle.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Hermione sat in the Head Boy/Girl's common room on Valentine's Day, enjoying a nice quiet meal to themselves. They hadn't spoke about the incident with Potter since it happened or the fact that Hermione had used an Unforgivable.  
  
"I got you a present," Draco said, taking out a small box out of his robes.  
  
"You didn't have to," Hermione said taking the box.  
  
When she opened the box, there sat on a bed of black lace, an emerald and silver ring, with an Old English 'M' in the middle of the emerald.  
  
"Everyone with the name Malfoy, wears the Malfoy family crest in some way or another," Draco explained.  
  
She took the ring out and put it on. She admired it before realizing she had the lace bedding caught on the bottom of her ring. But it wasn't really bedding at all...  
  
"Lace undies Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, there for you but mostly a present for me," he said smirking.  
  
"I have something for you as well."  
  
"You do?" he said excitedly.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise not to freak out?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Twins."  
  
Draco promptly fainted.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Part Three - Charity / Greed  
  
Hermione was resting comfortably on Draco's bed, petting her stomach ever once and awhile, dreaming up names that went with Malfoy. She was happily daydreaming, not about the ever looming and rapidly approaching war, but rather her life with Draco afterwards. And of their children, of which she decided, there would be MANY. She contently hummed lullabies to herself as she dreamt of the gaggle of children they would be having, watched them all grow up, imagined herself and her horror struck expression the first time Draco took any of her children on a broom (which she silently giggled to herself about), from there to the children's Hogwarts years, where they would all surely be in Slytherin and Head Boy and Girl. That's when it hit her.  
  
"Draco!" she called to him frantically.  
  
Draco who had been showering, jumped as his wife screamed, and forsaking a towel, ran into the room, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione forgot completely what she was going to say and rather decided simply to star at her very naked, very dripping wet husband, whose gorgeous blonde hair was just as wet and hanging all in his eyes.  
  
"If you called me like that just so you could see me like this..."  
  
"And if I did?"  
  
"You're a minx."  
  
"Well, it wasn't my original intention," she said, "But I don't mind it so much."  
  
It was at this point that Draco felt the need to ruin all of Hermione's fun and walked back into the bathroom to grab a towel and wrapped himself up. "Now tell me what was the original intention Mrs. Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that. Anyway, I was just thinking. What is going to happen to Hogwarts?"  
  
He stared at her blankly, "You called me out of the shower to ask me what is to come of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nerd."  
  
"Ferret."  
  
"Well what do you mean, 'what's going to happen to Hogwarts?'"  
  
"I mean if during the war, it's destroyed, what's to come of wizard children?"  
  
"It would be up to the Ministry I suppose."  
  
"Draco... are you daft? We would be the Ministry."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Minister of Magic," he said arrogantly, "I like the sound of that."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Twitchy Little Ferret," she said smiling, "I like the sound of that."  
  
"Mudblood," he muttered under his breathe.  
  
"Draco! I'm being serious now. Our children are going to her to learn magic somewhere!"  
  
"Durmstang. Or Beauxbatons. Honestly woman this is not quite the catastrophe that you are making it out to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to continue my shower," he said turning to walk back into the bathroom.  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand quickly, "Accio towel!" she said with a smirk, catching Draco's towel and a glimpse of his butt.  
  
"I had a bad influence on you Granger," he said with a laughing getting back into the shower.  
  
But Hermione was not satisfied with Draco's answer. Durmstang and Beauxbatons. No, that would not happen. Her children would NOT be in another country at some undisclosed location for 3/4's of the year. Especially in Beauxbatons where there were ninnies like Fleur Delacour, who frankly still made Hermione's stomach want to empty itself.  
  
'If there was only a way for her to..' she thought, but in true Hermione fashion, she had an idea before she could even finish her thought.  
  
SHE would rebuild Hogwarts. Sure it would take a great deal of time and effort and many, many workers, and undoubtably a great deal of money as well. But surely she could have fund-raisers and with the combined wealth of the Malfoy family and the Riddle family...  
  
Keeping with her father's ideals however, she would only be able to admit purebloods. As long as both of your parents where magical you were allowed to attend. Yes this would be perfect. And she could even act as school governor, as Lucius had done with Hogwarts until their second year.  
  
She was suddenly hit with another realization... She was going to be in "Hogwarts: A History"  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter was not happy.  
  
But that was all about to change.  
  
Soon, he knew, there would be a war. And soon he would kill Voldemort once and for all. Soon Hermione would realize she was under the Imperius or something and she would come back.  
  
Soon.  
  
Soon she would be Hermione Potter. She could forget that whole ordeal with Voldemort.  
  
Soon, she would be his.  
  
All his.  
  
[a/n: I know Harry's part is short... but he's going crazy... and it's really quite to the point.]  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Part Four - Wrath / Justice  
  
"Congratulations to the Hogwarts Class of 1998," said McGonagall, "And now a speech from this years Head Girl, Hermione Malfoy."  
  
A visibly showing Hermione got up to the podium, all was silent.  
  
"Let the games begin..." was all she said as hundred of deatheaters, dementors, and giants swept into the Great Hall of Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco called, "Get out of here..." he said before casting a dark curse on Ron.  
  
And she did just that...  
  
***  
  
Voldemort stood regally in the Astronomy Tower, waiting. He hadn't been standing there long when Harry arrived.  
  
"So Harry... It has come down to you. And it has come down to me."  
  
"This is how it was supposed to be Voldemort," he spat, "This is how the prophecy goes. One must kill the other, I'm here to kill you."  
  
"Harry my dear boy, why would you want to kill me?" Voldemort said with a disgusting smirk on his face, "What have I ever done to you?"  
  
Harry fumed, "What have you ever done to me? How about ruined my life?!" he screamed, "You kill my parents! You took Sirius away from me! You killed Cedric. You took Hermione away from me. You've tried to kill me every year I've been here! Tried, Voldemort. Notice how you haven't succeeded... And you won't."  
  
"Now, Harry let's be honest with ourselves hmm? Was Hermione ever really yours to begin with?"  
  
"Crucio!" Harry screamed, sending the Unforgivable curse Voldemort's way. The spell hit Voldemort and was enough to make his body rack with pain, but only briefly. Voldemort straightened up again and regained his air of superiority.  
  
"You're getting stronger Potter. They would have all been very proud. Why kill me Harry? Join me. Join Hermione."  
  
"She's not my Hermione anymore," he growled through his teeth, "She's a Malfoy now, and what's worse is she's a Riddle."  
  
"Have it your way then Harry..."  
  
He yelled before Voldemort could react, "I hope this hurts... AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Green shot from Harry's wand and hit the stunned Dark Lord right in the chest where his black heart beat. Harry stood and watched as Voldemort slumped to the floor.  
  
Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord.  
  
It was then that Hermione burst in the door. She looked at Harry, then to the floor where her father lay. She looked to Harry with pain in her eyes before throwing herself onto her father's dead body weeping.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry, her big chameleon eyes blacker than night, "You killed him. You're no better than what you thought of him. And you're going to pay dearly for it." Hermione stepped back from Harry, "Expelliramus!" she yelled, and Harry's wand flew backwards and out the window.  
  
"Hermione, think about what you are about to do," he said warning her, "You could go to Azkaban."  
  
"Azkaban?" she scoffed, "You obviously don't know what's going on down there Potter. We're winning. Your little 'Order of the Phoenix' is gone. No more. You picked the wrong side to fight for Potter," she was bluffing, she'd ran away from the battle, she just hoped that she was right and could convince Harry. "You see, Harry, there is no good or evil. Only power... and those to weak to seek it," she said echoing the words of her father from their first year experience with the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The power green light that burst forth from Hermione's wand was so powerful that when it hit Harry, he went flying backwards slamming into the wall before falling to the hard cold floor.  
  
*** Draco was completely winded and was taking the stairs by twos. Hermione had raced up to the Astronomy Tower long ago. Long before she had the chance to see that the Death Eaters had won. That wizarding England would never be the same.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs and found Hermione on her knees next to the lifeless body of Voldemort and Harry was no where to be found.  
  
She sobbed, and never looked away from her father as she began to tell him how she came up and found them, what she said to Harry and how she had killed him, gesturing to his limp body against the wall. Draco walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and walked her out of the tower and down the stairs and finally into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, where they were greeted with,  
  
"All Hail Lady Malfoy! Defeater of the Boy Who Lived. Long live Lady Hermione, the Heir of Slytherin!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: tears.. That's it guys.. I just wanna point out a few things.  
  
- if you didn't catch it... all the Sins with represented by Harry and the Virtues by Hermione  
  
- Hermione knew her dad was going to die and that she would have to kill Harry for them to win, that's why she went into battle pregnant.  
  
- I love that Draco and Hermione call each other 'ferret boy' and 'mudblood'  
  
- What happened to ending with "Scar"? Read the Epilogue... which should be up within the day.  
  
Also, let me explain the Virtues and Sins  
  
-Faith: trust; fidelity; loyalty  
  
-Love: duh.  
  
-Charity: generosity; benevolence; helpfulness; mercy  
  
-Justice: fairness; rightness  
  
-Envy: the desire to have another's traits, abilities, or situation  
  
-Lust: cravings of the body  
  
-Greed: the desire for material thing  
  
-Wrath: manifestation in an individual who spurns love and opts for fury (explanations from deadlysins.com)  
  
I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT TO FINISH THIS BEFORE I GO HOME FOR THANKSGIVING BREAK IN ::checks clock:: 8 HOURS!  
  
Please Review? 


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
Years passed. Hermione rebuilt Hogwarts. Draco was the Minister of the new Order of Magic. She had just finished tucking the twins in, and was going to her room to join her husband.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes love?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm having another baby."  
  
"Hermione that's wonderful..."  
  
"It's a boy Draco..."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by her,  
  
"And I want to name him Harry James," she said confidently.  
  
"Hermione why?" he asked almost disgusted.  
  
"I just want to Draco."  
  
"If you insist my love. I won't argue."  
  
"Goodnight Draco."  
  
"Night Mia."  
  
He'd never understand, she knew. But for some reason Hermione Rhiannon Malfoy would always carry a place in her heart for her once best friend Harry James Potter.  
  
She wanted to honor the memory of boy who lived. The boy she had befriended, the boy she had loved, the boy who had loved her, the boy who killed her father, and the boy who she then killed.  
  
The boy with the lightning bolt scar. 


End file.
